To Kindle a Mask
by NoFear Phantom
Summary: Obito Uchiha, age 6, wants to impress Rin. He enters a competition for the best show of jutsu for those who never went to the academy, to show Rin and the village what he was capable of. With so many people watching he was going to get some attention. But who is the person that walks up to him and Rin after the competition? What does he want? (Should I continue the story?)
1. Why?

I don't own Naruto. Clearly. If it looks like anyone else's stories then I had no intention of it being like that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1. Why?

In a world where humanity constantly fought amongst themselves while progressing at incredible speeds, ancient forces and demons roamed in the dark leaving fear through the lands, and a energy known as Chakara dominated the road of all. In this world, lived a kind-hearted, caring, loyal, pure, smiling and loving boy of the age of 6 who lived in the village hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. There was no one in the village that had a heart like him. From helping the elderly, to rescuing cats stuck in trees he would always be ready to help others. He's dream was to become a shinobi, like his parents and their parents before them.

He was part of a powerful, strong clan, known throughout the lands. The Uchiha clan of Konoha. All of them could fight so it was only natural that he wanted to be like them. And it wasn't just the Uchiha he wanted to impress. In konoha, all the greatest people knew how to fight. And he wanted to be like them as well. To be part of their greatest too. To have a place to belong within the Uchiha and Konoha. He never knew his parents. They died not long after he was born. But, at least he had his grandmother who looked after him. That was probably the reason why he helped the elderly as much as he did. He had learnt from the moment he could talk to respect your elders. He's motto was to "always help the elderly".

He was a bit of a goof ball at times, acting proud and full of energy. He would always be seen wearing his goggles looking happy for no particular reason. But he was prone to being late. Today was no exception as he rushed around his house looking for his things hearing knocking at his door.

"Obito!" A sweat voice said from the other side.

Obito rushed to find his shoes as his Grandmother answered the door.

"Hello Rin! How are you this morning?" The caring elder said to the little girl.

"I'm good."

"Dear me you've grown so quickly. How old are you now?" The old women asked enjoying the girl's company.

"6." She said holding her hands up to show. "Um, is Obito here?" She asked looking a little nervous.

"COMING!" Obito shouted from the other room making the two smile. A second later a Obito had walked up to rin to which the two embraced each other in a hug tightly. "Rin, sorry I took so long."

"Silly, you did not take long." Rin said smiling cutely.

The elder Uchiha just smiled as she watched the two friends smile at each other. She was definitely happy with how her life had been going so far and seeing these two smile so happy only made her happier that the village was peaceful enough for two children to smile without worry.

"Obito dear, make sure you look after Rin here." The elderly Uchiha said. "A real man looks after everyone he cares about, so you should do the same." She lectured.

"Yes, Gran. You can trust me." Obito said holding his fist to his chest. "I will look after Rin and protect her. Just like the shinobi do." He said looking at his grandmother then to Rin.

"Come on the competitions about to start!" Rin chirped grabbing Obito's hand and dragging him away as he waved to his grandmother.

He didn't fight her pulling him as they ran down the streets of Konoha. Obito glanced at Rin and wondered for second about how they met one another. But despite himself he couldn't remember. All he could remember was that Rin Nohara had always been by his side. Maybe even more than his gran. They were inseparable from each other and Obito wouldn't have had it either way. Going to play ground together, having lunch together, swimming and talking about the cool shinobi jumping across the buildings around them. Even when Obito had learnt his first jutsu, Rin had been there watching him as he did his best to learn it. She had never left him when he trained.

Today was no different as they walked through the village together. People were going about their own business simply enjoying themselves. Trees were throughout the village and some were even growing from the roof tops. In the distance, a group of people stood in front of a stage. Today there was competition for those who had never gone to the Academy to show what they were capable of and if they could be trained and join the shinobi force. There were children who hadn't gone to the academy yet and full grown men who had never had the opportunity to go to the academy. In the crowd were a few Chunin, Jonin and even higher ups who had been assigned to watch over the event and see if there was any possibility of new blood to join the shinobi force.

"There it is." Rin said as they arrived and squeezed through the group of people to see first prize for the best and most interesting jutsu. Obito stared at it, the shining, pure silver kunai that amazed him and made him wanting it. With a silver kunai knife he would look awesome.

"Up Next we have Lanen. Show us what have!" The announcer shouted as a man in his late 20s walked up the stage and went through some hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Transformation Jutsu!" He shouted transformation into the announcer and getting a few claps and gasps.

"A perfect E-rank Jutsu. Not bad at all." The announcer shouted. "Next Obito!"

Obito grinned as Rin cheered him on before he walked up to the stage and started going through hand signs. He looked up. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He said as a very, small ball of fire burst from his mouth. A few people clapped but didn't seem that impressed. Rin clapped quickly and with joy and praise. She thought it was wonderful that he had been able to mould his chakara enough for that. She couldn't even do that yet.

"A successful C-rank fire jutsu! It will be hard to top that." The announcer yelled getting a few questioning looks. All though it could be questionable the transformation jutsu was a lot easier to perform relying on perfect chakara control around the body. But the fire ball jutsu required moulding that chakara into a fire elemental chakara and then projecting it away from the body. To come even close at the age of 6 was impressive.

In the crowd, a few shinobi took note and smiled at Obito's ability seeing potential in him.

Obito grinned like an idiot and walked over to the group of contestants that frowned with some anger at the child that had beaten them.

"Great Job Obito! WOO!" Rin cheered clapping.

"And now for our final contestant. Kakashi!" The announcer said as said person appeared from nowhere making a few eye widen. Obito glared at the boy with a scarf with his hair covering his eye. Who does he think he is? This was Obito competition to win.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu." He said slamming his hand on the ground before anyone saw him use hand signs and behind him a wall of solid, thick earth grew with a bulldogs face on it. The ground shook and the people begun to worry before they smiled and started cheering loudly.

"Huh?" Obito choked.

"WOAHO! A perfect B-rank earth jutsu! We have a winner!" The announcer said as he grabbed the silver Kunai and gave it to Kakashi who held it up with a bored expression. The crowd cheered for Kakashi's victory and a few ninja in the crowd took careful note of his abilities.

"That kid's got one hell of a future." A random Jonin said in crowd.

Hiding in the back of the crowd, Danzo Shimura took careful care in watching and liked what he saw. "Such skill...hasn't been seen at such a young age since the Legendary Sanin." He mumbled impressed by Kakashi's abilities, already thinking of how he would get the boy to join the root organisation. The real trick would be separating the boy from his father who was extremely loyal to Hiruzen. In the crowd not far from him Kakashi's father, Sakumo spoke with Might Dai, Fugaku Uchiha, Shinku Yuhi and Tsume Inuzuka as Kakashi joined them.

Danzo eyes shifted to his side thinking about the other contestants. "You're Uchiha boy has potential too, Kagami." He said glancing at his old Uchiha teammate. "You've been particularly generous with that boy."

Kagami nodded. "He looks just like his father. And his father, and his father before him." Kagami mused.

"But..." Danzo continued. "...I was expecting a better show from one of your clan. Fugaku showed much more promise than Kakashi at his age, which says something about how far behind Obito is. That boy was even the reason Fugaku showed up as well." The war hawk said looking at the Uchiha leader from a distance.

Next to Kagami another man made himself present. "I wouldn't take that into consideration if I were you Danzo." Torifu Akimichi said with a serious face. "You only got to that level at a later age of life anyway. Give the kid some credit." He said looking at Danzo. "Besides, we're here because Hiruzen wanted to know if there are any possible new recruits for the leaf's forces. Late training for adults is readily available to those who prove themselves."

"Ridiculous." Danzo growled. "Wasting large sums on barely trained soldiers just to give us more numbers. We should have the greater population of the land of fire sending their children to train at our Academy in the shinobi arts." He grumbled knowing that the people that never went to the academy only ever sought shinobi status for the large amount money that came with the job.

Torifu shook his head. "No. That would give the wrong impression of what Konoha is. The stronger the military presence, the more likely of conflict."

Kagami glanced at Torifu. "Sorry, but I agree with Danzo. So would Tobirama sensei." He said thinking carefully about his next words. "Something is coming. Our borders are restless and without peace."

"It will pass. Hiruzen will get us out of it." Torifu said.

Danzo lightly laughed. "Tell that to Onoki and every other village that is watching. We should leave. Hiruzen is waiting for us and I'm certain he wishes to leave his desk even if for a small time for tea." Danzo leading the other two away as he walked slowly with his cane.

"Wait." Kagami said stopping the two. "Before I go, I suspect Fugaku will wish to speak to me. Wait for me would you." He said about to walk over to Fugaku.

"What's it about?" Torifu asked as Danzo watched carefully.

"My own business. You need not worry about it." Kagami answered not looking back.

Danzo and Torifu watched him in thought. "Why's he always been like this? He's no better than you at times." Torifu asked randomly.

"Hm, sneaky Uchiha. But I know where Kagami's loyalties lie. Whatever he's secrets are they won't hold a threat to Konoha with him looking after them." Danzo muttered getting a disapproving glare from Torifu.

A small distance away Obito was fuming that he had lost as Rin tried to reassure him that it was okay.

"Damn it all! I wanted that silver kunai." Obito shouted, Rin walking next to him trying to get out of the crowd.

"Don't worry Obito. You'll get your chance next time." Rin said grinning and smiling making Obito smile a nod back.

"Yer, next time I show you how great I really am. And I'll beat that Kakashi too." He said.

Rin nodded smiling but then looked up at the sky in thought. "But...that Kakashi was pretty good huh?" She asked having been impressed herself with his abilities.

Obito raised his eyebrows. "Huh? I guess. But he didn't even seem happy he won."

"He made it look easy."

"Tsk, I bet he was sweating under his cloths. Tried." Obito said curling his lip.

"He'll probably be in the Academy with us." Rin noted.

"I hope not." Obito mumbled before looking more seriously at Rin. "Are your parents ok with you going to the Academy?" He asked concerned.

Rin nodded. "Yes they are. Neither of them are shinobi but they think it will be good for me." Rin said thinking about it. "When I become a shinobi I'll be able to earn money to treat dad's illness." She finished thinking about her father's condition being bed ridden.

Obito nodded agreeing with her. "Don't worry. Your dad will be fine in no time at all." Obito assured her before becoming a little embarrassed. "Actually, I wanted to sell that silver Kunai and give you the money for your dad." Obito said having planned that the entire time.

"But I thought you wanted a silver Kunai?" Rin questioned confused.

Obito just grinned. "I'm Obito Uchiha. When my greatness reaches the end of the earth, I'll be able to have gold and silver kunai for me and for you—I mean, to sell for your dad." Obito stuttered correcting himself.

Rin beamed, shining. "Thank you Obito!" She squeaked grabbing his hand and bowing.

Obito smiled at the fact he gotten her to smile. Seeing her happy made all the difference to Obito. And that he could be the one to do it just made him feel even better. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Rin. She'd been with him longer than he could remember. So long that he couldn't even remember how they had met.

Behind her in the distance, Obito could see Kakashi showing his father the Kunai he had won and his father smiled clearly proud of him. From the crowd approached a man Obito was familiar with.

"Hello Obito." Fugaku said approaching the two.

"Lord Fugaku." Obito said quickly bowing in respect. He hadn't though the head of his clan would show up to this. His grandmother couldn't even make it.

Fugaku smiled and nodded before become more serious with his tone. "Second place isn't bad, but I would like to have seen you come first." He said.

Obito felt a little intimated. "Sorry sir. I thought I would win with that."

"Did your grandmother personally teach you?" Fugaku asked.

"No, she taught me the hand signs. But she didn't give me any instruction. I taught myself." Obito answered.

"Not bad. Don't push yourself. You are in no rush to perfect your jutsu." Fugaku continued. "You should come to the Uchiha compound Obito." Fugaku started getting Obito's attention. "You've never stepped foot in our compound and you've never been trained by the clan. A lot of the others learning the fireball jutsu are a bit older than you and about to graduate, but you would benefit greatly."

Obito hesitantly responded. "I'm not sure my grandmother would approve." He answered.

Fugaku frowned. "Maybe she will. I was hopeful that she would be here. I would very much like to talk to her. Where is she Obito?"

"She's busy at home." Obito answered innocently.

Fugaku nodded and sighed again. "I understand why your grandmother has detached herself and you from the clan, but if you want to become a shinobi, an Uchiha shinobi I suggest you come learn what it means to be an Uchiha. You have every right." He said as someone else approached.

"There is no need for him to learn such. He won't need it." Kagami said walking between the two. "Izana, his grandmother will be sending him to the academy next year Fugaku. He can start as an equal with his friend here." Kagami answered gesturing to Rin making the girl smile.

Fugaku glared at him. "I am not saying he shouldn't go to the academy. What I am saying is that he would benefit greatly to learn and be with his family. Obito deserves to know his family, in particular Kagami."

Kagami glared back. "The village can train him to the same standard as the Uchiha. Both of his parents weren't trained by the Uchiha and they were both geniuses."

"You're parents are geniuses Obito!" Rin interrupted. "Wow, now I can't wait to meet them!" She said making Obito pale along with the other two Uchiha.

"What do you mean dear girl?" Kagami asked suddenly sounding softer while feeling the furious glare coming from Fugaku directed at him.

Rin looked up at him seeing that something was bothering all those around her. "I-I mean that Obito's parent are still on a mission. I never see them because they're so busy. Right Obito?" Rin questioned.

Obito stuttered. "Y-Yes th-they're still on a mission."

Kagami looked at Fugaku's glare and could see that whatever hope Kagami had of winning this little argument was gone.

Fugaku lost the glare and soften his face. "I'm sure with the training of the village they will return safe and sound, right Kagami?" He said silently staring at the man in a fury.

Kagami sighed. "Yes." Was all he said.

"What was your name little girl?" Fugaku asked.

"Rin! Rin Nohara." She said happily.

"Rin, could you kindly give us a moment to speak to Obito?" He asked as Obito felt like he had shrunk down to size of a puppy.

Rin nodded without thought. "Ok. I'll be over here Obito." She said getting a nod from Obito as she walked away.

"She doesn't know about your parents?" Fugaku asked as Kagami went silent and Obito thought about it sadly.

"No."

"Why?" Fugaku asked kneeing next to him.

Obito looked sadly at the ground. "I don't know. I thought she would like to be around me more if I had parents." He answered.

Fugaku glanced to Kagami as if asking if Kagami wanted to add anything, but the elder Uchiha shook his head. "She wouldn't be you friend because of such a reason Obito. Tell her the truth. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But tell her the truth soon."

Obito nodded. "Yes Sir."

Fugaku nodded and smiled. "You shouldn't ever lie to your friends and family. The people you care about most. For whatever reason. They're the ones that matter and nothing else." He said making Obito nod. "You're a good boy Obito." He said before straightening himself. "Now, making sure to tell you grandmother I would like to speak with her. Myself and Kagami have some things to discuss." He said glancing again at the man again.

Obito waved to Rin calling the girl back as they talked to each other.

"Everything Okay?" She asked as Fugaku took a few steps away next to Kagami.

"Izana still hasn't gotten over the death of her son. Please respect that." Kagami said without warning.

"That boy has a pure heart, and deserves to know his whole family since his mother and father are dead. I was fine with it in the beginning, loss is something extreme hard to experience. But detaching yourself and grandson for 5 years from the people closest to you and willing to be there, will not help anyone! Especially not Obito!" Fugaku snapped at Kagami as both men took a moment and almost at the time glanced at Obito, no more than 5 metres behind them.

"Yep everything's..." Obito stopped half way with his words to Rin as a man silently step in front of them as if he had appeared from nowhere. His first step was loud as if everything around them had gone silent.

Obito and Rin looked at the man and found what he was wearing to be strange. He wore a thick dark grey and blue robe with a white fur line around his neck. He had black hair and fox mask hiding his face.

As the world returned to normal, Obito noticed he was looking directly at him. "Who are—"

Obito lost balance for a moment feeling something he hadn't felt before. He looked down confused at the sight but then his eyes widen upon realising that he a katana going straight through his chest out the other side. The man with fox mask was holding the grip and looking straight at the boy he had just stabbed through the chest as Obito cloths went red with blood.

Rin eyes watered and she screamed. Behind the two, Fugaku and Kagami Uchiha both were wide eyed and turned to attack. In the distance Sakumo, Dai, Shinku, Tsume looked in the direction of scream and saw what had happened to Obito. Danzo and Torifu both watched in confusion as neither had taken there eyes of Kagami. Kakashi froze seeing Obito stabbed like a piece of meat.

Despite Rin's scream, Obito let out one word that the man heard.

"...Why?"

...

Looking at the mask Obito saw in the man's right eye a red sharingan staring at him.

...

"Revenge."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Should I continue this story?

 **Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	2. What now?

I don't own Naruto. Clearly. If it looks like anyone else's stories then I had no intention of it being like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Hey all, now I know it has been a long time and that I wasn't really convinced on writing this. But I'll continue since I've had some thoughts on it.

But next chapter won't come out for a long time. At the most, I will come out after chapter 5 of Path to meaning, my other story.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2. What now?

Obito was in too much shock, confusion and pain to do anything. He felt warm, wet and sticky as his blood dripped down his body. The man with the mask ripped out the Katanna from Obito's chest nearly making Obito fall back. But the man grabbed his hair and held him up as Rin screamed and cried not knowing what else to do.

It all happening so fast and yet Obito could still hear his words. "I'll have your head for what you've taken from me." The masked man said raising his katanna intending to decapitate the child he held. The masked man eyed Obito then his vision adjusted to the two Uchiha's, Fugaku and Kagami storming towards him. Fugaku flashed through hand signs and Kagami drew two kunai.

They weren't going to make it as the mask man swung the blade across to Obito's neck. There was a spray of blood from Obito neck but his head didn't roll.

The masked man's sharingan sought out the kick that he had block with his left hand at the last second. He had to let go off Obito's head to block and had tried to continue the swing of the Katanna but only sliced open a portion of Obito's neck.

"1st Gate, Gate of Opening. Dynamic Entry!" Dai Guy shouted having beaten everyone to the masked man kicking him hard but only pushed him back 3 metres. Dai's eye move to the masked man's feet seeing that the ground had been torn under him. ' _He used the tree walking and water walking jutsu to stick his feet to ground enough to completely take my attack. His upper body strength must be astounding to hold the impact too.'_ Dai thought as he landed between the masked man and Obito. If this masked man could take a gate of opening attack with no effort then Dai would have to up his game and quick.

The mask man recovered quickly twisting his body to spin kick Dai's left side. Dai blocked but grimaced with a sweat feeling his feet leave the ground. This person, the mask man's strength was stronger than the gate of opening's strength.

The masked man wouldn't hold back against such a prominent threat. "Get the hell of my way." The mask man muttered sending Dai through 3 buildings and making the people scream and shout about the attacker. The mask man had to finish Obito off, but he didn't have time to care about Obito though as a barrage of small flames flew towards him.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower, Crimson Nail." Fugaku muttered at the barrage of flames flew towards the masked man with bright, burning metal shurikens inside.

The masked man threw some kunai at Fugaku to keep him occupied for that second before he began dodging effortlessly with a straight back lowering his katanna. ' _Such a small attack. So Fugaku doesn't want to damage the village and so is using pinpoint and precise attacks. Not only that..."_ Mask man thought as Kagami appeared in front of him and they clashed with their weapons making sparks appear. '... _the jutsu Fugaku used is use more as a distraction for a secondary attack. As fellow Uchiha I shouldn't doubt their ability to work together.'_ He thought battering and slowly forcing the elder Uchiha back.

The clash stopped with the two smashing the metal together trying to overpower the other as the metal created a screeching sound. "Who are you? Why did you kill Obito?" Kagamai yelled in a rage before his faced revealed his shock and second coming rage. "Why do you have a Sharingan?!" He questioned seeing the masked man's right eye.

"You can shut the fuck up." The masked man countered as his Katanna became enveloped in black, white and yellow chakara. It cut straight through Kagami's two Kunai with ease slicing Kagami's chest. Kagami staggered back but not dead. Seeing so, the masked man wasn't done with him as he sliced off Kagami's right hand. "You have absolutely zero significance to the world and me. So you can die now." The mask man said going for the kill only to be interrupted by a katanna covered in lightning about slice his head in half.

"True Lightning Style: White Fang." Sakumo said the masked man blocked it with his chakara infused Katanna.

Sakumo glared at it then the masked man. "Wind, Yang, and Yin chakara mixed together to create a blade. But I imagine there is more going on than just those 3 elements but it won't do you any good." He said to the masked man, easily able to analysis the enemy. "Your super human strength caught Dai off guard but it won't help you now."

As they pushed against one another's weapons the masked man grew annoyed and confused seeing his blade slowly being cut in half. ' _He's only using one element! Why can't I overpower him?'_ He thought understanding that he may have underestimated the infamous White Fang's abilities. Sakumo shouldn't be able to overpower him physically at all but he was.

Sakumo's white glowing, blade cut through but missed the masked man as he jumped back. "You're not getting out of this village. You've got to be idiot to think you can just murder a child in the middle of Konoha in front of so many Jonin and high level shinobi." Sakumo shouted.

"I can do as I please and see fit." The masked man said. "You really think I'm trying? Old nobodies like you deserve to be put in the ground. So why don't you go hang yourself and save me the trouble, like you're planning to." The masked man continued getting a shock and then angered glare from Sakumo. How did the masked man know...

The masked man didn't hesitate in his actions. It wouldn't change anything anyway. Most of the people attacking him had no true meaning anyway. "Meanwhile, I'll make sure Obito's dead by cooking him up and feeding him to the dogs." The masked man growled.

Above the masked man 2 mini tornadoes flew down on him. "As if a dog would eat anything you give them!" Tsume shouted raining down on the masked man. "Man-Beast Taijutsu: Fang over Fang!"

"Clearly you don't know what a hungry dog will eat if its master commands it, bitch." The masked man said vanishing and punching one of the tornadoes making it squeal and flying it into a window. In a puff of smoke Kuromaru lay unconscious and unmoving on the table a family had been having lovely lunch at. The dog was at least breathing.

Tsume crashed into the ground completely missing but quickly standing. "Kuromaru!"

The masked man landed on one of the buildings his eyes scanning for Obito. He hadn't moved as he blood covered the street and Rin cried next to him.

A shine of green and gold flashed behind the masked man as Shinuku swung the blade down on him. "Leaf style Kenjutsu: Equinox." He said glaring at the masked man back flipped over him dodge and stared him in the eye mid air.

The masked man's sharingan eyed the glowing blade carefully. ' _The Equinox Katanna. Similar to the Silver Line Kenjutsu. Shame I can't copy a kenjutsu of that level. Can't let something like that cut me either.'_ He thought.

"It would be sad to see a girl grow up without a father. Your poor, little girl Kurenai." He whispered getting a furious look from Shinuku. "But I'll get over it and so will she." He said finished going through hand signs. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough." He said a gust of wind blasted from the masked man's body, blasting Shinuku away straight into a building through it brick wall. Shinuku landed in the hallway of the building shocked at how strong the enemy was. Every hit was strong enough to put someone through a building.

This was getting beyond annoying now to the masked man. They just kept lining up to fight him. Out the corner of his eye the masked man saw Fugaku, Dai, Sakumo and Tsume running towards him having recovered quickly.

He made a hand sign. "Summing Jutsu! Four Masked Beasts." The masked man said as 4 seals within floating, glowing chakara circles appeared. And no more than 4.

"Gyoku, San, Hoku, Nan. Four masked beast Awakening!" He said a four figure with masks similar to his appeared. All were human and wearing the similar masks as one appearing as a women with silk ribbons and robes, one with a scythe and haunting robe, and a man and women wearing matching clothes.

"Handle them." The masked man said as he flew through the air straight at Obito without care that had just shown shinobi and civilians of Konoha that he could fly. The four summoned people moved to the Konoha shinobi to engage with them. The 4 shinobi that charged the masked man split up as the four figures split up to follow.

"True Lighting style: White fang!" Sakumo shouted at his katanna smashed into the scythe of the masked man in black. Sakumo shivered feeling his chakara. It wasn't normal by any definition. This thing probably wasn't human.

"Sakumo Hatake." The masked creature. "I see your death. Your fate. That is why there is no problem in killing you now." He continued as his moved too quickly for Sakumo to react as he reached forward with his hand at Sakumo's chest, fazing through it. Sakumo choked as ghostly spirit began to be drag from his chest. "Spirit style: Chain Link of Life. You're a lousy father. Your fate isn't to live long anyway. You are just a means to another's fate." The masked form of death said.

"Threads of existences jutsu." In the distance Fugaku tried to escape but was soon wrapped in the silk ribbons that acted unnaturally fast. The women with the masked stared at him with boredom. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you. You're a joke of man Fugaku." She said mocking him. "Everything you believe in is wrong and will always be. You'll be forgotten by those you love because you're not worth loving. You pride is misplaced and always will be." The holy maiden continued before frowning.

Dai and Tsume both ran in different directions but suddenly stopped when they nearly ran face first into each other. They both stared at each other beyond confused since it shouldn't have happened but couldn't react as purple, round seals appeared under them. The two sages floated above them in perfect union. "You cannot separate us. You cannot escape us. The man can die as he has completed his destiny, the women cannot yet as she has yet to complete her destiny. For the stability and peace of others, Tsume Inuzuka please live. Dai Guy you can die."

As his followers handled the enemy, the masked man was faced with Kagami Uchiha who had jumped into the air to stop him. Swing his kunai out with his only hand he completely missed as the masked man slipped under him. With a quick kick to the chin Kagami was sent further into the air but was followed by the flying masked man floating behind him.

Kagami's eyes widened. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf? Impossible." He said as the masked man used one of konoha's signature techniques.

The masked man went silent as he attacked making Kagami block but that was his mistake as the masked man's next attack followed with more force and unity then before. After 4 direct blows the masked man was above Kagami as he brought his leg down on Kagami's stomach and sent him flying to the ground.

"Copy Ninjutsu: Lion's Barrage." The masked man muttered his sharingan spinning before it widened in confusion at the kick that struck from behind him. He blocked but was suddenly forced completely on the defensive blocking the attacks that keep coming with more and more force.

With a final flowing kick that came down on the masked man's chest, Fugaku Uchiha's eyed his enemy with his sharingan. "Copy Ninjutsu: Lion's Barrage." He said before seeing something extremely strange. Black chakara with red symbols formed on the masked man's chest creating a claw that held on to Fugaku's foot.

"You FUCKER?!" The masked man shouted in a rage his right arm grabbing Fugaku's leg that was held by his chakara claw. The masked man's eye sought out the women he had summoned to see that she too was confused. A moment after, the ribbons that had wrapped around what they had thought was Fugaku broke open to the force of the bursting flames as a second Fugaku landed on the ground. What was stranger still was that his body looked like it was turning from fire but to flesh.

"Uchiha Hidden Fire Style: Immortal Flame Clone." Fugaku said as the women was surrounded by flames that turned into Fugaku. She was surrounded by 20 clones.

"As if!" She screamed as lashed out with the ribbons that slashed and cut the clones like blades made of wind only for the flesh to turn to flames and reconnect.

"You're very prideful and confident in your abilities. But talk isn't the same as action." One of the clones said they dog piled on her. In the mess and chaos she let out massive shout that blew most of them away but damaged and cracked the buildings and sent people into the air. That was a mistake as the clones turned to flames around her but didn't move from their positions. Fire surrounded her before she knew it. Flying quickly out of the burning flames the women was burning and her clothes torn. She cursed in a fury.

"That idiot." The scythe wielding follower said looking at the women trying to stop the flames, before a kunai found itself in his back. Looking over his shoulder and not really reacting, he looked down on Kakashi Hatake who had attacked him. "Let my father go, or I'll kill-" He didn't finish as the follower kicked him hard in stomach sending him a distance away and unconscious. "You're fortunate I'm not allowed to kill you. A kunai ain't going to do shit for you either." He said before looking back at Sakumo. "Now where were we."

The masked sages looked at one another. "We should help them." One said in a female voice. "Yes we should." The another responded in a male voice. "What do we do with them?" The first one asked. "Leave Tsume. We don't need to kill Dai but he is a problem. Send Dai far away." The second said as both nodded and waved their staffs.

"What ar—" Dai tried to say before he vanished silently making Tsume's eyes widen.

"—e you...do..ing?" Dai finished questioning only to realise he was standing in some ancient looking ruins with status without heads and waterfall on its walls. In the distance a man spun around confused himself at the arrival of Dai. "Who the hell are you, you fool? Rolling up in my crib, what hell you doing? Ya fool." A very surprised Killer bee shouted before seeing Dai's headbane. "Konoha, huh?" He said with a beat. "Well ain't that just swell. Should've realised you dogs can't take defeat that well. So I'll tell you to surrender while I show you why, the killer bee is not going to die." He shouted charging at Dai who quickly went on the defensive.

Back at Konoha, the masked man eyed Fugaku still holding his leg in mid air. "This won't kill you but it isn't going to tickle either." He muttered as he brought his left hand around with a rotating ball of chakara it his palm. Fugaku wasn't believing what he was seeing at this man continued show skills that he shouldn't possess. It was a jutsu he hadn't seen before but was clearly advanced.

"Rasengan!" The masked man said as he brought the ball of violent rotating chakara to Fugaku's chest only for it to hit a purple chakara barrier that was taking the form of a ribcage.

This time it was the masked man who was astounded and shocked. "Okay, I didn't know you could do that." He said truly surprised.

"Susanoo." Fugaku said as his Mangeko Sharingan flared into life and he was surrounded by a purple chakara flame taking the form of a giant skeleton around him. Then next instants the two were blown away from one another.

The mask man landed on the ground, his feet tearing the ground as he skidded across it. "A purple Susanoo? Never seen a purple one." He mused.

The scythe wielding follower watched with interest only to sigh seeing the actions as Sakumo slowly struggled to understand why he felt so weak. Though having your soul being pulled out would make anyone sluggish. "Why doesn't anyone listen to the guy who understands fate, death and reality? I said that fucking Uchiha was on the same level as Minato and Orochimaru, but no, lets listen to the bitch that has a pretentious view on everything thing else that doesn't bend to her will." He yelled more to himself than anyone else. He eyed the masked man. "Hey, Lord and saviour! I told you he was a candidate for Hokage for a reason. How about you use what limited brain power you have and listen to me!" He shouted getting the collective attention of everyone around.

"Shinto...shut the fuck up!" The masked man shouted.

"Hey don't blame me for your and her fuck up. I warned you. The couple are doing their jobs. And I'm doing my fucking job perfectly." Shinto shouted back only for a Katanna to appear out of his chest. Behind him Shinuku glared at the enemy.

"Dropping your guard like that is-" He didn't finish as Shinto didn't hesitate to elbow him in the head smashing him into the ground.

"That one actually hurt you prick. What type of kenjutsu is that?" Shinto shouted kicking the unconscious shinobi with the katanna still in his chest. "Bloody shinobi and their habit of stabbing people in the back. You should have tried your genjutsu." Shinto muttered as he freakishly broke his own arm to reach for the swords handle and pulled it out without flinching. The next second he lazily threw the katanna on the ground as his arm cracked back into place.

His mask looked for the two sages. "Twiddle De and Dum, can you get rid of these two? Send them somewhere interesting." He finished with what people would guess is a grin under his mask as he let go of Sakumo's soul making the man take a massive gasp of air and he stumbled back.

"Okay." The two said without worry and waved their staffs causing Sakumo and Shinuku to disappear.

A long way from Konoha, a boy with razor like teeth eyed the students of the academy from outside the door window. "I'll kill them all. This is for you Yagura, Mei and Kisame. Those animals won't make fun of any of you anymore." The boy whispered as he approached opening the door. Suddenly Sakumo fell from the air in the middle of class room and landed on a table smashing it as he fell. Sakumo coughed and grabbed at his chest in pain not knowing where he was. The students screamed at the appearance of the man wondering who the hell he was and where he had come from. "What just happened?" Zabuza questioned to himself sweating and wondering who the man was. Then Zabuza saw it and decided not to enter yet. Zabuza didn't want enter upon seeing the man's Konoha headbane and instead quickly went to find a Jonin shinobi.

Shinuka landed unconscious in the middle of a street right in front of women that had been walking by. "Huh?" She said she tripping on the man that appeared from nowhere landing in the dirt on top of him. "Who the hell...A man?" Tokiwa questioned. "What the hell, where'd you come from? How did you get in the Nadeshiko Village?" She yelled grabbing his hair to see his face. "Men aren't allowed in Nades...huh?" She finished realising he was unconscious. Around her the women of the village watched with alarmed looks making Tokiwa panick. "Wait I didn't kick him that hard. I swear he wasn't in front of me a second ago." She shouted as no believed that a trained kunoichi wouldn't see an unconscious man in front of them. It wasn't like he could have appeared out of thin air.

The masked man ignored the actions of his followers, his eyes seeking Obito who hadn't moved and was still bleeding out. The masked man eyes moved to Fugaku's purple Susanoo. It definitely wasn't like the other 4 Susanoos he had seen before. Four curved horns pointing up that looked like a crown around the head, a single eye appearing like a Cyclops, and six arms with 3 on each side. "Enough with the games." He muttered as he vanished from everyone's view.

Fugaku could see him moving at an incredible speed with his sharingan that he knew he would not be able to catch up with. The masked man had ran straight pass him at speeds that Fugaku knew weren't common. "Enhanced speed through chakara focusing and elemental manipulation, faster than a Shunin." He said noting that most people wouldn't see him at that speed. But Fugaku was familiar with it due to the fact that there were people capable of such in Konoha. He could use enhanced speed through chakara focusing too, but every person had their own level of speed that could be achieved. Fugaku would compare the speed this man was moving at to be at the same speed as a Sanin, Danzo, Lord 3rd , Sakumo, Dai or Minato. It was A to S rank speed. He wouldn't keep up with the man that was charging for Obito.

Drawing a kunai that was wrapped in shifting coloured chakara to make a blade, the masked man was atop Obito who looked pale and completely unaware of his situation. He said nothing as he brought the blade across his neck slicing his head clean off as the girl cried unmoving next to him. The masked mans eye widened realising that there was too little resistance.

"I didn't think you'd fall for that. Considering the sharingan would have seen through it." Fugaku said as the Susanoo turned around with him. Fugaku made a quick hand sign and the decapitate body of Obito and the crying Rin glowed with light.

The masked man was enraged and went to move but was caught in the explosion that came from the two bodies. Flames and smoke covered him, blinding him from everyone.

"No!" The women screamed.

"Crap." Shinto muttered.

"Master..."The sages said having their attention on their leader.

"Exploding Clones with transformation on them." Fugaku said as a tactic like that wouldn't work again. In fact, he was surprised it had worked at all. His eyes adjusted as ribbons shot at him trying to break through the Susanoo but not even cracking it.

"You won't get away from me this time!" The women shouted charging flying through air straight at Fugaku who threw a punch with his Susanoo at the women. She threw her own punch out colliding with the susanoo's, shattering Fuguka's Susanoo fist this time.

"Super Human Strength Enhancement? The same as the Senju, Akimiachi and Inuzuka? No, that's definitely Senju level." Fugaku noted as he jumped back to regenerate and kept the Susanoo up. If she got any closer when he didn't have it up she would probably be able to kill him with such strength. He could recall some of what Tsunade was capable of and this women strength would be at that level. Maybe higher.

Fugaku made a few handsigns as fast as he could as the maiden in holy robes continued to fly at him punching the centre of the susanoo and sending Fugaku flying towards a building. Fugaku deactivated the susanoo landing on the side of the building that cracked when he landed on it.

The women didn't give way charging at him. "You bastard! You will—AAHCK!" She didn't finished as spear appeared from chest. She stopped mid flight, floating in the air looking around for who had thrown it at her. "What the? Where? How? I should have sensed their intent." She said not at phased by the spear sticking out of her chest until she quickly realised what had really happened. It hadn't come from anywhere. It had appeared in her chest.

"Demonic Illusion: Cursed Spear of the Fooled." Fugaku muttered as continued to go through handsigns as the spear disappear from the women chest before she could even try to release the Genjutsu. "Fire style: Great FireBall." He continued firing an untamed and experience fireball at her.

It was much larger than the standard fire balls, rotating violently as flew but she just barely dodged cursing as she did. So focused on the women, Fugaku almost didn't notice the one called Shinto flying through the air above him. "I've used so much chakara to quickly. This ain't good." He muttered

All his enemies could fly meaning that in Fugaku's experience he was under skilled in taking these enemies on. Such rarer jutus like flying shouldn't be common. His sharingan moved to the man with the scythe who swung it, causing ghostly rings to fly at Fugaku. "Spirit Style: Dethronement. Block these Uchiha..." Shinto said heard by Fugaku.

Feeling confident in his own S-rank jutus Fugaku did just that. "Susanoo." he said causing the purple chakara bones to form around him. But they did nothing to stop the projectiles that went straight through them and through Fugaku's body like a ghost moving through a wall. Then, Fugaku felt completely drained of his energy and physically tired. But that wasn't what caused him to panic. It was a feeling he had never felt before. His susanoo disappeared, his sharingan disappeared and even the chakara that was holding his feet the side of the building disappeared.

Hundreds of metres away from the fighting, a shadow clone of Fugaku carried a bleeding Obito, applying the mystic healing jutsu to his neck as in other was Rin crying as they went to the hospital. "Hang in there boy. You're not dead yet. So don't fall asleep." Fugaku whispered to the boy that barely awake and bleeding all over Fugaku's clothing. Rin cried staring at Obito. "Obito...don't die..." She whispered herself hardly able to say it before Fugaku himself burst to smoke making Rin and Obito fall through the air and hit the ground hard. Rin screamed as shinobi rushed over to the children covered in blood that went falling through the air.

At the Uchiha compound, Mikoto Uchiha eyes widened hearing some clicks before she gave a small scream as every one of Fugaku's scrolls released at the same time. Weapons and tools filled the cupboards, secret scrolls popped open showing Uchiha secrets, even chests and locks that had been sealed or had seal made by Fugaku simultaneously opened. Every seal had ever worked on opened at the same time.

Fugaku Uchiha's chakara was at absolute zero. He had no chakara flowing through him at all. He's memories of his clone rushed to him but even they were blurred and not all complete. He landed on his feet staggering and feeling a bit of pain in his legs when he landed. He had no chakara in his legs to give the strength to land from high spots.

"What? Have you done to me?" Fugaku muttered never feeling this vulnerable before and feeling so empty. Shinto and the women stood over him looking down at him. "We should kill him." The women said making Shinto look at her. "No we can't. He hasn't contributed to the world yet. And his contribution is very important. More so than Tsume." Shinto said. "Leave him. He won't be able to fight for while."

Still sealed to one spot, Tsume shouted. "Fugaku! Let me out of here! Now!" She shouted as one by one everyone who tried to fight these people were defeated or disappeared.

"We can't leave her here, she could put herself endanger." One of the sages said looking at her. "No we can't." Said the other. "Send her some place far that Konoha is connected to. She has to be able to return." The first responded as they waved their and Tsume vanished.

"Hey you two! You're having too much fun." Shinto shouted.

In a city full of people who had left the land of grass due to the heated conflicts between the lands of fire, earth and wind, a store owner had closed earlier due to have all of her stock sold to the people entering the land of Fire. "Damn Hiruzen, letting these foreigners into the land of fire. But I can't complain I guess. Business is great, our lands are considered the better man and Hiruzen is still as handsome as he was—Ah!" The old women shouted as a women appeared in the centre of her store looking around as if confused. "What? Where am I?" Tsume said looking around before noting the older women. "Shinobi!" The older women shouted. "Think you can sneak into my store and steal my goods!" She shouted having thought that eventually someone from out of the land of fire would do this. "What the hell are—" Tsume said before smelling something that she did not like one bit.

The store owner's eyes adjusted to the women in front of her but instead of seeing Tsume's headbane she noted Tsume features and her smell. She had already had to deal with these savages enough when she had to deal with her allies from the Uchiha. "That smell. YOU'RE AN INUZUKA!" Nekobaa said shouted as Tsume grew a little feral being surrounded by the smell of cats.

Back a Konoha, the fire and smoke that had appeared from the exploding clones was repelled from the mask man who stood still with ash on his clothing. He was silent and unmoving, furious it had turned out like this. He wasn't going to get away with standing still. The masked man could feel a massive shadow over him that seemed to shine a blue light. He looked up to see a blue flaming fist the size of a building rushing to him.

"Giant Butterfly Bombing Jutsu". A muscular, thin, giant version of Torifu muttered flying down on him with blue chakara wings, as two people stood on his shoulders.

"Wind style: Vacuum Wave". Danzo said blasting the wind on to the fist of blue flames.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame." Izana Uchiha said adding it to the mix.

"Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: Embrace of Opposing Suns." The three said as the fire of a giant came down with red and blue flame burning wildly.

They all had the same thought, that this masked man wouldn't be able to take the attack. It was an attack capable of destroying small mountains with little resistance or recall. If Torifu tried so on his own, he would have ended up breaking his arm or damaging himself in the process. Add the elements of fire and wind to the blue bomb and it would leave a mark. But even so, the attack was tamed in comparison as to not let too much damage occur to the village. Everyone had kept that in mind to a degree, hence why no massive jutsu had been unleashed yet.

The masked man didn't move though.

The flaming fist stopped when a black claw caught it with red symbols on it, same as the claw that had caught Fugaku. The black chakara was emitting off him like his body temperature without effort like heat or steam of hot water.

"Impossible." Torifu said as he tried move his hand away but was caught in the claws of the enemy below him.

Danzo eyed the black claw. "This chakara. High density chakara shrouds? It is not often someone sees such." He questioned wondering what else this man had up his sleeve. He had to die no doubt, but capturing him alive and interrogating him would be beneficial. Then cut the body for treasures and blood that holds secrets. He had a sharingan for god's sake. No doubt there was more going on. He had to a kekki genki of some sort.

"I was wondering where you two had hidden." The mask man noted before his eyes noted the elder Uchiha women who's sharingan stared at him. "Went to get back up? Or did you know Fugaku had replaced clones with Obito and Rin?" He asked before the chakara claw lifted Torifu off the ground and casually tossed the giant away onto the village. As people screamed seeing the giant falling on them Torifu quickly shrunk to his normal size. The masked man continued. "Can't say I know who the Uchiha hag is but she's probably not important." He muttered under his breath. "If I know anyone from this village, then they have probably taken Obito to the hospital." He said thinking about it as the black chakara reseeded into him.

"Shinto, Uzume, Takamim, Kamim." He said getting the collective attention of his followers and family. "We're going to chase Obito down." He said about to make move only to realise that he was surrounded by Konoha ninja standing infront of them and on the buildings, many of which he was familiar with. The 4 followers appear around him ready to defend him. There were too many to count and they all looked willing to fight.

"You will not get away with this!" Shouted the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing the Hokage uniform complete with hat as the others elders and clan leaders surrounding him. "Surrender now! You are out matched." He declared.

"Hardly." The masked man said louder than he should have making the shinobi around him glare in anger.

"As the one representing the voice of reason, could you not speak your mind boss?" Shinto said wearying that they were surrounded but a good 150 shinobi, about 20 of which were anbu and above in level although feeling that the boss could take them on his own.

"Fools don't know what they are protecting." The holy maiden Uzume said about ready to attack.

"We don't need to attack." The masked man said confidently. "We've already got a plan to get Obito back to me." He said as all them were already aware of what the plan was. Shinto and the couple had already done what was needed to make it so.

"What is your answer?" Hiruzen shouted feeling angered himself. Kagami had lost a hand, Fugaku Uchiha was on the ground hardly moving and Torifu had thrown through the air like nothing. The village wasn't damaged badly, no civilians were dead but 4 Jonin were missing.

"All I want is Obito Uchiha dead or alive." The masked man shouted wanting confirmation. "You give him to me and I will be on my way." He said stating his terms.

"And what will you do with him?" Hiruzen asked wondering why the masked man wanted him.

"See his ensured annihilation from this world, nothing else." The masked man answered without hesitation making those listening and watching frown at his bluntness.

Hiruzen's glared at the masked man's attitude and casually nature in which he spoke. Someone like this would be dangerous to the village and would be someone who they wouldn't like to see living. He was selfish and was making decision that he believed didn't have consequence. Heartless, unethical and unreasonable. It would best to kill him and leave it at that. "How dare you say something so casually!" The third Hokage shouted.

The masked man shrugged. He was confident he could beat Hiruzen but fighting wouldn't do any good as Hiruzen still had value alive. Conflict wasn't the answer, it would be best to play to the Third Hokage's weakness. "You can't say no to me Hokage. Because I have enough cards to have you and this village at my mercy." He said more than confident that Hiruzen would buckle under his demands. Hiruzen was always the type willing for open dialogue rather than kill the enemy quickly before they could do anything. Since he was speaking directly with the Third Hokage it would mean no one would be able to tell Hiruzen what to do. Danzo could use this opportunity to publicly make Hiruzen look weak as could many others who were having thought of such at the time. Hiruzen was in no position to show weakness making it another weakness he currently had.

Or so the masked man thought. "Enough of this! Kill him!" Hiruzen shouted as the shinobi started going through handsigns and drawing weapons to attack.

"Not so fast." Shinto started quickly holding something in front of himself. Hiruzen eyes widened seeing Kakashi in Shinto's hand unconscious being held by the back of his neck. No one had even seen the enemy grab Kakashi. "We don't want the son of the white fangs blood all over the ground. I don't think daddy would like to arrive back home to find his son dead. He might even kill himself too finding that out." The scythe wielder said with even more confidence than the masked man.

Hiruzen didn't want a hostage situation, it was always the worst type of mission to go on. No doubting what their plan was. "You want to exchange Kakashi for Obito?" The third said reading it straight away.

"I do. But not here." The masked man said in a modest tone. "I'm already a massive disadvantage that will result in my future changing if I have the exchange here, surrounded." He said vaguely knowing that none of them would know what he was talking about anyway.

"You don't have a future at this point." Danzo said eyeing the man that needed to be eliminated. He had entered his village without detection, killed a boy in front of him without concern and had abilities from Konoha that he should not. It was humiliating and shameful that a random shinobi could do so in konoha and kill a child only metres from him. Danzo noted that he would have to check in with all the defences and people that were on guard and watch around the village. Something wasn't right.

Although no could see it, the masked man smiled. "Oh but I do." He said confidently pausing looking around at the enemies around him. "Because I know this exchange will not work easily, I'm going to put the entire land of fire a risk for Obito to be delivered to me!" He shouted making sure everyone heard him. Make sure that all knew what was happening. If people didn't know what was happening it would make the decisions of Hokage and the council all too easy. Make the people aware of the truth and they would want to be part of the decide making process. They would want to ensure their safety over one child's life. Wasn't like every village didn't kill hundreds to save thousands. And mask man knew konoha better than most.

"What are you doing?" Hiruzen said not liking such a claim. "You would kill populations of innocent people to see a boy killed." He said seeing such a crime as unacceptable. However several individuals around him many of which were on the council were already having second thoughts on such. Civilians and shinobi around him were internally thinking that the life of one in exchange for a thousand would be worth it.

The masked man shrugged again. "No I wouldn't personally. Too much work. But the land of Earth would for what you have stolen." He said getting a number of confused looks on the shinobi around him.

While true, the land of Fire and Earth were at odds with one another and that tension was reaching its peak. But the land of Fire and Konoha had not taken anything from the neighboring land to warrant war.

"What are you—" Hiruzen tried to asked again not seeing what the masked man was getting at. But quickly came to a conclusion before the masked man presented what he had stolen.

"First let me introduce the Daimyo of the land of Earth!" The masked man said as a wealthy looking noble that was without a doubt the daimyo of the land of earth appeared out of thin air in front of the two sages Takamim and Kamim who held their staffs up.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" A fat and very well dressed man asked confused and clearly not knowing where he was as the masked man gripped the back of his robes. The masked man threw him to the ground in front of the Hiruzen as the the Daimyo instant recognised the 3rd Hokage.

"Hiruzen Saturtobi? Please don't-ACK!" He pleaded seeing the powerful shinobi before the holy Maiden come up behind him a twisted his arm behind his back, making the Daimyo yelp in pain.

"shhhh...the people with real power are talking." Uzume said as her mask looked at the group of shinobi in front of them.

"How..."

"Second!" The masked man shouted as all eyes looked at him away from the Daimyo. "I present, loyal shinobi to the land of earth, personal friend to the Tsuchikage and... Jinchūriki to the Four Tails Biju, Roshi." He said as said man materialise in front of them getting a collective gasp from the konoha shinobi. Many of the higher ups started sweating seeing the old man in red that was familiar to their bingo books and known for being a dangerous enemy from Iwa. But less than a hand full of people knew he was Jinchūriki and now that it was publicly known in Konoha, the news would spread. The identity of Jinchūriki being revealed was the revelation of the location of weapon in the shinobi world.

This was very bad. Shikuku Nara watched from the group of shinobi that had rushed to chaos. He knew this would be game changer in the world now. The Land of Earth will instantly turn on the land of Fire now. Having a political leader and one of their highest ranked shinobi / weapons was bad. Although, Konoha could twist it in their favour to prevent a war, but doing something as unethical and rotten wouldn't be forgotten for a long time. The repercussions of this man doing as he pleases in Konoha just triggered a war that was without a deniable fact going to happen. And he obviously didn't care. Shikuku was torn on the inside staring at the masked man knowing from his expression that he had more.

"Roshi..." Hiruzen muttered lowly recognising the four tails container having met and fought against him in the past many times. He would rather consider him an acquaintance or rival than an enemy. Never in a thousand years had Hiruzen thought the drunk Jinchūriki would appear in Konoha, let alone the land of fire.

Said focus of everyone's fears snapped to the situation quickly dropped the bottle of Sake he had been drinking, took a defensive stance, his eyes darting around wondering what had happened to the mountain regions he was walking happily on only a second ago. He just made an agreement with Anbu from Iwa, representing Onoki, that he wouldn't have to fight in the war that could possibility come and was celebrating his freedom. "What the hell? Hiruzen?! Wha—"

His thoughts were taken from him hearing the voice of the ape inside of him that hardly ever spoke to him unless it was to try and convince Roshi of his name. So there was no question why alarms were going off inside Roshi's head hearing them. " **What the hell was that? Hey, human what's going on out there?"** Son Goku said having felt the world around him shift in ways it should not and more specifically around him and his container.

"Shinto." The masked man said making the reaper raise his scythe in his other arm.

"Yep." He responded without question sending a ghostly blade flying at the veteran shinobi.

Roshi went to block having not time to dodge, caused his arms to turn to magma doing so. "-t the hell?" The ghostly blade went straight through his magma form before it and his chakara instantly disappeared. "What..is..going..on?" He said slowly before falling to his knees nearly falling unconscious.

Roshi wasn't fully aware of what happening but Son Goku's presence...completely vanished as he tried to get off his knees.

The masked man looked at him knowing what was happening since it had happened to him once, or twice. "I suggest you get him to hospital soon. Without his "special chakara", his safeguard immunities are gone and he will be very vulnerable to sickness and diseases having lived after so long protected from them." He said before kicking the downed shinobi in the gut sending him flying towards Hiruzen unconscious.

Hiruzen didn't move ready to catch him but was stopped as two familiar faces jumped in front of him.

"Summoning: Striking Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru said as snakes emerged from his sleeve and wrapped around the man that went flying towards the Hokage. Orochimaru stared back at Hiruzen, focused. "Sensei, don't drop your guard so easily. Traps can easily be placed on a body." The snake summoner said eyeing the enemy that he had been watching curiously from the group of ninja.

Next to Orochimaru, Jiraiya stepped up gazing at the enemy as the shinobi presence moved closer to the Hokage.

"Orochimaru...Jiraiya..." Hiruzen mumbled in thought.

"Hm, Orcohimaru and Jiraiya." The masked man said off put. ' _Of course. Orochimaru is still a loyal shinobi of Konoha right now and is trying to prove himself for the position of Hokage. He won't leave for another 7 years. Although, he has already caused the death of the previous 8 tails_ _Jinchūriki_ _without the knowledge of Konoha. But he hasn't gone with Danzo for Nono and Kabuto yet either. '_ He thought thinking about the strangeness of worlds timelines. He decided to take a closer look at those present thinking about. ' _I didn't think Jiraiya was in the village. I thought he'd run off like Tsunade. Why's he back in the village?'_ The masked mans eyes adjusted to the other shinobi present.

 _'Two sanin will take focus; all 6 elders will be difficult; the older ino-shika-cho may put up a fight; the Hyuga brothers and their father will be easy; Shibi, Shikuro and Tatsunma Aburame are little tricker but not problematic; the Yellow Flash and Red-hot Habanero aren't a threat to me; and Murakumo Kurama is a joke like the rest of his clan.'_

The masked man's sharingan examined them before becoming bored. "Moving on!" He shouted. "Third piece won by the village hidden in the leaves is...the corpse of the 1st Tsuchikage." The masked man grunted as a coffin emerged from the earth and slowly slide forward towards the group of Konoha shinobi.

Hiruzen's eyes widened and was starting to sweat. "What are doing? Stop this! Take it all back this instant!" He yelled enraged not wanting to confirm what was inside the coffin. A corpse of a legendary shinobi, a Kage, S-ranked was a worth more than just a treasure trove of jutsu and secrets, it was the pride of a village's history. Hiruzen eyes glanced at some of the people around him know that some of them were already thinking of how harvesting the corpse that would benefit the village. Despite it all, secret knowledge was considered to some more important than the security of a society, Hirzuen knew this.

"The 1st Tsuchikage." Orochimaru hissed surprised that something like this was dumped at their doorstep.

"This...this is madness." Jiraiya growled watching and wondering how in the world did the masked man have all this. There should have been a massive uproar in his spy network over the disappearances of these all these people.

"Ishikama Kamizuru, the Earthly Fears corpse itself?" Hiashi and Hizashi's father mumbled. The current Hyuga leader remembered that mans history warily. His eyes darted to the Aburame leader and his clan members thinking of how Ishikama, the 1st Tsuchikage had nearly destroyed the Aburame Clan on his own during the Warring State Period before the Era of the 5 Great Nations.

"And finally..." The masked shouted before a poof of smoke appeared next to him. The next instants, a large scroll stood next to him. "A Forbidden Medical Jutsu Scroll from the Stone Village." He said before letting the scroll land on the ground without a care in the world.

This item was not one anyone of Konoha knew about and therefore they were uncertain as to why this item had been stolen. Many of the experienced shinobi knew that whatever was inside had to have jutsu that was of extremely high value to Iwa.

But the masked man was very aware of how valuable it was. After all, how else could the loud mouthed, artistic idiot terrorist Deidara have 3 extra mouths?

"Take this all back this instant!" Hizuren yelled as with one quick motion with hand he took off his Hokage uniform and stood wearing his black shinobi attire. "Our village is already butting heads with the stone village, and you have taken jutsu, kidnapped people and forced them on us! Why are you doing all this?" The 3rd Hokage yelled about ready to attack regardless of the hostage.

The masked man took a breath and shouted. "War will come to this land, because just one of these 4 items is more than enough reason for the stone to attack!" He said more concerned with making sure the village heard his words. Their will and actions will be forced on these high ranked shinobi now. The masked man would not let them have the opportunity to work in the shadows. He was tired of that routine and cycle.

On the group next to Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Roshi rolled and mumbled. "Ack...Ack...hey ape, where ar..." He said trying to speak but feeling weaker than he ever had before.

"We will be at the valley of end 4 days from now. You bring Obito Uchiha, alive or dead to me with these 4 items from your enemies. Iwa will know I stole all these and gave it all to you to blackmail you. So if you give them all back, I'll be the one returning them. I don't care how many people met with me at the valley of end, as long all these items are brought along." The masked man said not letting the Hokage or anyone else speak. He wouldn't give them too much if they though he would negotiate. Better to leave them with cold and hateful thoughts on him than disinterested ones. It would make them more likely to do as he asks.

"I will send them back without worry and give you Kakashi Hatate for Obito. Goodbye." He said as he and follows disappeared with a static blur of colors taking Kakashi with them.

"Wait!" Hiruzen shouted as they disappeared without a trace right before them. The sensory types scanned and looked for any signs of escape but found nothing.

Jiraiya's eyes twitched he glanced at Minato standing not far from him wondering if his student had noticed. Minato sensed his gaze and nodded to Jiraiya acknowledging that the jutsu they had just use had to be some form of time and space jutsu. No high speed movement jutsu left no trace other than time-space to their knowledge.

Danzo's eyes flicked through the items of interest but quickly moved to Kagami Uchiha and elder uchiha women, Izana Uchiha, he wasn't so familiar with. She had been the one to approach them and coordinate the combination attack. Who was she? She had been connected to Kagami. But why was she watching in the shadows? Had she thought something like this would happen.

These types of things didn't happen without reason. Obito had been targeted. The reason why could only be known by Kagami who had keep him out of the Uchiha clan's compound and within arms grasp. The masked man had a sharingan meaning he could have been an Uchiha. How were all these things connected?

"Dear god, what has just happened?" Choza said as he stared at the four prizes that had been left with Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time. Chapter 3: Who and How?

 **Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	3. Meeting

I don't own Naruto. Clearly. If it looks like anyone else's stories then I had no intention of it being like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I say it every time but I has been too long.

Working is not like University. No time in the day any more.

But still I try.

And chapter title isn't what I promised, sorry.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Meeting

Land of Lightning. Coastal Mountain Ranges

In a boat just of the coast of the land of lightning's mountain range, a father and his son were sitting peacefully under the sun, fishing in their boat in the harbour.

It was quiet and peaceful.

"Hey dad, am I holding the fishing rod right?"

"Hold it a little tighter and keep an eye on the line. Look for tight shifts and movement."

Then it was silent.

"Am I going to get a new mom?"

 **BANG**

In the distance a red object was sent flying from Turtle Island, through the sky into the land of lightning's mountain ranges. Then a green object went flying through the sky following after it into the mountain range.

"Was that Lord Killer Bee?"

"Probably son. He usual trains on the island but occasionally trains in the mountains."

"Should we do something about the explosions?"

"No. Shinobi will handle it. Now, let's focus on a catching a fish. After all there are many fish in the sea."

Then they were silent again.

Can't say the same for Bee though.

Fire, dust and rubble were everywhere. Across the mountains of the land of lightning fire fell, flowed and broke smothering the surfaces of rock and stone. Fire rained from one direction everywhere, the feathers of a phoenix flew across the mountains in a red and green display.

"ASAKUJKU!" Shouted a green glowing, beast as he punched the air around him with such strength that it burned and blasted compressed flames and wind flying towards the strange, demonic creature he had been transported to. The green beast was letting of so much latent green energy as his skin went red and his pupils disappeared making his eyes nothing but white, revealing a human full of raging intent to crush his enemy. The target was engulfed and pounded by in the burning feathers that rained unrestrained and with the intent of destroying him. Everything around the demon was being crushed and pummelled.

 **RAAAAAAHHHAHAH!**

A monstrous, defying roar full of red, dark energy blasted the burning feathers of this rising phoenix away with absolute power. The shockwave tore and blasted the ground apart as the mountain behind the red, chakara demon was cracked and pieces of it were thrown into the air with next to no resistance. The rubble was sent crashing into the side of the mountains and waters that pooled and collect around its base. The mountain tittered a moment as it realised that its support was gone before it slowly and then quickly fell forward.

In the blink of an eye the demon that had stood still at the base of the mountain disappeared long before the mountain came down.

The green beast didn't miss the monsters movements as his eyes darted ignoring the falling mountain pieces, unable to hear the loud bangs they caused and uncaring to the broken water stirred. Between 6 different mountains, through the smallest of crevices, the green beast could spy the demon clinging to the side of another mountain staring at him.

The creature was terrifying to look at as the chakara that cloaked its body moved and shifted violently and maliciously. The smell of burning blood was thick and steaming of its body. Horns on its head and 8 tails made it appearance nightmarish. The flames of the rising phoenix hadn't done anything to ox-topus demon. White eyes with no pupils like the green beast, looked back at the green beast having never broken eye contact with what could hardly be called a man appeared before him.

' _A demon in human skin. How diabolical. I never imagined that the cloud village was enlisting demons into their ranks.'_ Might Dai thought having no clue as to whom and what he was fighting. All he knew was that he or it had a Kumo headbane and nothing he had tried could put it down.

' _He's taijutus was able to counter my own and even countered the leaf hurricane. It wasn't until I reached gate 4 and used the primary lotus that he started using that red cloak of bubbling chakara that was hot. The hidden lotus at gate 5 made the red chakara aggressively change replacing most of his human form with a malicious demonic form that burns if I touched it without chakara. Asakujku at gate 6 overpowered it but it didn't do any lasting damage.'_ Dai thought as his hand twitched feeling his body out and smirked as his looked at the demon. ' _I've torn some of my muscles, broken 2 ribs and got some minor fractures across my body. That's a whole lot better than I thought I would be at! I must be getting stronger. My training is finally paying off. Soon I will beat my rival the white fang and be known as renown shinobi that my son can look up to! Guy! Hear MY THOUGHTS! This is only ONE demon. I will overcome this obstacle!'_

The demon's eyes twitched confused, uncomfortable seeing the green beast smirk at him. " **Bee. Something is off."** The eight tails said in the rapper from Kumo's mind.

"You're telling me ox friend. This guy's got the moves and skill to keep up with me, the kill bee. But I can simply can't back down, oh no. I got to show this fool that he's got no hope, we he faces the duo of killer bee and his horned bro." Killer bee rapped more than ready for round 3.

" **You've already destroyed 4 mountains fighting this guy. He's taijutsu, strength and speed are already at the same level as your brother and father. And we're not even on Turtle Island anymore."** Eight tails said surprised that he would come across a human that could match him and Killer Bee in the version 2 Cloak. At this level Ay would have trouble fighting Bee. Although the 3rd Raikage was a different matter. " **I don't think he is an assassin as we thought he was."**

Inside of Bee's mindscape, he shook his head seated on his the head of the Eight-tails. "Not an assassin, hold up now. He's a beast that glows and growls. Who else could attack me, and actually come close, to equalling me where it matters most. He's out to kill us without a doubt. No normal man could compete with me, when it comes to the fights as you have seen." Killer bee continued not believing someone this strong would appear before him without the intention of fighting.

" **Bee I don't thin-Wait a minute, where'd he go?"** The eight tails said as the green beast was no longer where they had seen him. They hadn't broken eye cont-!

 **BAAANNGG!**

The impact rung louder, painfully and disoriented both the human and demon as the sound barrier had been shattered long before the attack made contact.

"GREEN BEAST DYMANIC ENTRY!" Dai shouted as the Bee could feel his head stretching at least half a metre from his body thanks to effects of the version 2 cloak.

Bee's body became malleable which was good for movement and speed. But the 2nd version cloak was extremely dense and actually made Bee at least 10 times his own weight which made it hard for him to move in the first place. So he was surprised, along with the eight tail when they crashed and stopped flying at the second mountain they hit. For someone to hit him without Bee's realising was an achievement, but to send him flying and forcibly make his neck stretch longer than it should was a red flag for danger.

The first mountain crumble and fell to pieces in front of Bee who in his 2nd version cloaked looked really shocked and stunned at what had happened. Then, his eye demonic eyes widened further when the green beast appearance in front of him with his fist on fire and positioned to fly.

"ASAKUJKU!" The beast roared before relentlessly punching the demon stuck in the side of the mountain. Bee quickly brought his claws and tails in front of himself to block but before any for them could get in front of him, the green beast had bashed and punched each limb out of his way.

Leaving Bee open to the beast's attack.

 **RAA—BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG.**

He tried to generate a roaring shockwave but was silenced with a punch to the face and then the defining sound of clueless hits, strikes and punches that just wouldn't end. Bee couldn't move as the strikes, despite being nothing but taijutsu was starting to overpower and disperse the version 2 cloak. Bee's flesh and skin was starting to be revealed as the attack literally tore and eroded his cloak off.

" **BEE!"**

Dai panicked, paled and felt fear from the killing intent that came from the demon. He was gone from the demons face moments before the body of the demon exploded into dozens and dozens of claws and tails that lashed out and smashed everything and anything that was near it. The mountan was ripped apart, the ground and water around them exploded and shredded from the wild lashes of tendrils, claws, and tails of the demon.

Dai was out of its distance and the very top of one of the still standing mountains looking down at the wild demon that had grown desperate and angered. There were more limbs than there should have been, only demonstrating the power and potential of the version 2 cloak. Dai looked at his hands a moment and could see them bleeding and burned. It hurt like hell and there would scars but Dai had by some miracle in his training grow use to the unbelievable pain. He could still throw a punch that could kill someone.

Below the thrashing stopped as the limbs stood still in the air. Dai knew something was coming.

Then the body of the demon begun twisting and spinning like a spinning top. The limbs followed suit as they dragged and pulled the wind around them.

 **"Cloaked Eight Tails Twister!"**

Cloaked was the not the way to describe the technique at all as rubble, water, dust, wind and anything else that wasn't secured the ground was dragged into the air, twisted and thrown into and in-between the mountains as the wind didn't create a twister. But a dragging wind tunnel that funnelled through and in-between the mountain sides. Dai could fell the pull of the wind trying to drag him into the abyss that the eight tails had created metres below him. He clung to the mountain top on all fours having no plan of falling into that wild abyss of grey and brown wind.

Then he spied another mountain across from him, smiled, weakened his grip on the mountain top and allowed himself to slide down a good distance. He kicked off the mountain top straight to the next mountain's side. His leg lit with a bright fire and swung it out like sword towards the mountain impacting and creating a wave of fire. It was loud.

"Konoha Blazing Hot Wind!" Dai shouted as the mountain top was sliced in half from a wave of fire that started from his leg making it tilt and fly in the air. The flames continued to burn and envelope the boulder until it was covered in fire.

The demon in the abyss's eyes focused hearing a crashed sound and seeing the light of the fire pierce through the twister's thick cover of dust. The human wasn't in control, the demon was. " **Bee! Wake up! Something is coming."** The Eight tail shouted in Bee's mind, trying to awaken the shinobi that had been beating unconscious by Dai.

Without missing a beat, Dai shot into the air high above the mountain boulder he had just cut free. Going through some hands he slammed his hands towards the blue sky. He didn't need to draw his blood. His hands were already bleeding from the fight.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted causing a puff of smoke and red turtle to appear above him. "Dai! What is-Why are we in the sky?!" The turtle shouted sweating and shaking as Dai placed his feet and hands on the back of shell.

"Sorry. But I need a platform." Dai said as kicked off the turtle shooting it harder into the sky and cracking the turtles shell.

"OWE! WHY!?" It shouted before disappearing in smoke a few 100metres away.

"Time for a new technique to be added to the Konoha's Scroll of the Green Beast." Dai shouted at he slammed into the mountain boulder and tackled the stone straight down into the abyss where the demon spun violently. "Konoha Stunning Comet Entrance!

In the mindscape, bee wasn't moving as he floated silent. " **Fine then. I'll handle this."** The eight tails shouted in Bee's head impatient and jumped hard into the air and only realise after he had jumped that the light was casing a shadow that was increasing in size. His own attack had become his undoing. The dust and violent wind had blocked his vision of what was happening above him.

As soon as he broke the sea of dust he had created, the eight tail instantly regretted it. Dai couldn't see the demon, being on the other side of the On-fire Mountain Boulder, but the eight tail's face had paled and his eyes dropped upon seeing the wall of fire and stone rushing towards him.

 **BANG**

The boulder plummeted into the ground like a meteor and exploded with the same force of one. The earth caved in on itself and what once was a range of mountains fell to rubble and crashed rock. Burning rocks were thrown into the sides of what mountains did survive the explosion. Water rushed into the hole that had been made, covering the ruin of the mountains and putting out what fires had start at the core. The mountains were burning around the new made small lake that was covered in dust.

It wasn't clear what had happened, but Bee and the eight tails didn't escape the fire and earth attack. The jinjuriki could have smash through a boulder of that size easily but the speed and twisting fire, the two couldn't smash through it. They hadn't been completely overwhelmed but they didn't slow the attack.

Amongst the dust, Dai was on the hands and knees panting, sweating and heavily injured on the water's surface. His green tight suit was coloured with drops of dripping blood and his eyes were nearly closed. "An enemy who could only be beaten with the 6th gate. This is first time I've gone this far with the 8 gates. Though I'm thankful that I didn't need to go further. At least at this level I can leave." He said with smile thankful he had fought this demon. "Whoever you were, I thank you." He finished a smile as he got up and started to walk away.

 **BANG**

The water exploded as a massive, grey arm clawed through the water and rushed to crash Dai. Dai's back was turned and grinned gritting his teeth with frustration and thrill. The new lake exploded to the swing of the arm, before the body of the demon rose from the water. Tentacles of a sea monster and the upper body of a bull.

" **YOU LITTLE RAT! Don't underestimate me!"** The eight tails shouted scanning for the body and finding nothing in the lake. " **RAAHH!"** He roared, creating shockwave that shook the earth. " **Where are you?!"**

"You're too much for me demon." Dai whispered sitting on the ground on piece of land that somehow hadn't been swallowed by the water or the rubble. He couldn't continue fighting. He looked like he had it. Despite his the determination in his eyes, his body didn't covey the same feeling. "But I do have one technique I haven't fully tested yet. And if it doesn't beat you, I'm finished."

The eight tails spotted Dai. " **There you are! I'm going to finish you off for sure this time!"** His shouted at as red and blue chakara orbs started to appear around the demon. Then they rushed to his mouth where with spun into a black ball. The eight crunched down on it and aimed the shot.

"7TH Gate. Gate of Wonder, OPEN!"

" **Biju Dama Blast!"**

A wave of yellow and white light blasted as a wave from the eight tailed demons mouth, erasing yet another section of the mountain range.

Gyuki never saw Dai get so close to him that he could touch the centre of his chest.

" **Hirudora."**

The Hachibi, Gyuki hadn't often gotten into a fight that he couldn't win. It never happened.

His sibling the Kyubi would often mock him for being weaker than itself, much like the nine-tails did with all its siblings. They had never fought. But Gyuki had always wondered what would happen if they fought. For that reason Gyuki had come up with his own method of beating the nine-tails should the arrogant prick start something it shouldn't have.

Hashirama Senju was strong in every way. But Gyuki knew his fight with Hashirama was one of will, not power. Hence why the senju was able to control and give him like a slave to Kumo. Though, Gyuki didn't mind it so much anymore. He'd blame his last container for making him lighten up so much. Gyuki would bet though, even if it wasn't a battle of will, that 1st Hokage would beat him to the ground if they ever fought. The man had more Chakara than his prick fox brother which in itself was ridiculous.

But his greatest foe ever though, was the 3rd Raikage. The eight tails wouldn't deny that. The man wasn't human and he would even bet he was stronger than Hashirama in physical strength. The 3rd Raikage was taijutsu focused and a ninjutsu powered freak. It was a draw but Gyuki would consider their fight his loss. He couldn't do enough damage or even slow the 3rd Raikage, Ay Sr down. It was the Raikage's own attack gone wrong that resulted in the draw.

That was why, even as the canonised, wind tiger bit deep into his skin making him bleed and dragged him through the air so fast that Gyuki couldn't tell where he was, Dai was only the second strongest enemy had every fought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumogakure 

" **Hey. Human. I know you can hear me."**

The voice again. Why wouldn't it just leave her alone?

" **Don't ignore me. It has taken 3 good years for me to be able to talk to you. And I want to make something's clear early in our lives together."**

Why won't it stop? She didn't want to talk to it so she hadn't. She didn't want to talk to the demon that had been sealed in her. Yet it had been pushing her within the last few months.

" **You keep ignoring me and there will be consequences. Sooner or later you will speak to me. Whether of your free will or when you need me most."**

What had happened to her was a great and noble honour. She had been chosen from dozens to bare this burden. Out of all those choices she had been the one to become the jinchuriki that would protect her home. She was special. That's what they told her everyday of her life. That she was good person. That she couldn't let the demon control her. That the demon was evil that had to be contained and power that could be used to protect.

" **Perhaps you are too young. I didn't speak to my last host until she was 12. And she had been wondering for the longest time if could speak. But I guess at the tender age of 6 the only thing you know about me, is to fear me."**

She couldn't be afraid. She had known about the two tails for as long as she could remember. She was special. Everyone told her that and gave her everything she ever wanted. But one day, they told her what the demon was, what it could do and what it had done. But it was sealed. She shouldn't be able to speak to it all.

" **You humans are all the same. Frightened little rats, crawling and scurrying across the earth."**

"Miss Yugito."

The 6 year old Yugito Nii opened her eyes. She was breath heavily, her long blonde hair was across her face hiding it and she sweating so much that her clothes were drenched. She was sitting on bench in the streets of the Cloud village watching the people walk by. They were friendly enough but keep their distance none the less if they could help it.

The young girl turned to the talk man next to her.

"Eh. Sorry Raikou." Yugito said to the 6.5ft tall man with grey hair.

Raikou looked at her with concern. "If something is wrong Miss Yugito please speak to me." He said. He wasn't the most handsome man but was a buff, muscle bond man and a bit of a meat-head at times. He was Yugito guard and protector until she could defend herself.

"It is nothing Raikou. Just thinking about...no, there is something." Yugito said looking to her guardian and protector.

The large man smiled before flinching and turning away from Yugito. She didn't fully process his actions before she felt the ground shake.

 **BANG**

She could feel it and looked in the direction of the dust. It wasn't far and the damage was very evident.

Yugito stared as the dust settled and the figure of strange creature laid unmoving.

Inside the seal on Yugito's chest, Mataori stared through the eyes of her container concern and very interested in what was happening outside. " **Brother..."**

Yugito heard the two tails words but again didn'thave time to consider what was happening as Raikou grabbed her and ran. He had duty to protect Yugito and the danger was too real here.

In the rubble, Gyuki let unconscious take him and laid on the spot he had landed.

The demon wasn't moving but it didn't stop people from panicking like crazy, screaming and running away as the tailed beast laid across the cloud villages defensive walls that he had fallen onto. The crowd grew quickly.

And 3rd and his son answered chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Land of Snow, near the Daminyo's Caslte.

It shouldn't have been that hard to kill one untrained boy and yet they still failed in doing so.

"Don't worry about the failure. If anything this further proves the point I was trying to get across before." Shinto, the reaper robed man mumbled seated under a tree covered in white snow. Tied to the tree behind Shinto, an unconscious Kakashi with a seal on his forehead rested ignorantly to the enemies around him. Shinto's eyes were focused on the Masked man, his creator who sat on a stone, staring up at the castle that was currently home to the rulers of the land of snow.

Shinto's mask had three eye hole painted with red lines across the top and finished with a grim looking mouth with black teeth painted on. His black robe was thick, heavy and covered his entire body. His hands and feet could just be seen have a slightly dark tanned skin. Resting on his chest and on the tree was his rather normal looking scythe with a handle that anyone would think was for cutting grass and nothing else.

Standing next to him staring at their creator was Uzume, the women dressed in yellow, celestial maidan robes that left her arms exposed. The women stood with crossed armed, displease with how things had gone. Rest on her back was a heavy stone, shaped to curve on her back and wrapped in the ribbons she used for combat. "We should have tried teleporting him away from Konoha. Right here in the land in snow we could have killed him and left what remained of the corpse to freeze under the snow." She said wanting to see the Uchiha dead.

"We tried that before on a 6 year old Madara." Shinto pointed out his mask turning to the women. "Time travelling from Roran's time portal to kill these Uchiha threats was an idea that was never going to work anyway. Like I said before we left our timeline." Shinto mumbled angering his sister.

"We've gotten close though." Uzume pointed out since that had gotten to Madara and Obito rather easily.

"And failed impossibly." Shinto countered. "We had Madara, teleported him away from his clan, killed him, tied the corpse to a boulder and then threw it in a volcano!" Shinto growled wanting to prove his point. "And we still failed. Impossibly, an Uchiha elder just happened to be in the area and sacrificed one of his eyes to bring Madara back to life using Izanagi." Shinto confirmed before continuing. "Our second attempt failed greater still when we just flat out attacked the clan's compound. As soon as the enemy saw us, boulders on fire rained down on us, stopping us. We tried to continue the attack but soon found out that 5 different clans had decided to massacre the Uchiha clan that day. We failed, they failed, and Madara and the whole Uchiha celebrated and become even further renown throughout the elemental nations." Shinto listened trying to make sure his family knew that what he had been saying to them from the start was correct.

"And don't even get started on the 3rd attempt to kill Madara. That went even worse than the previous attempts." Shinto pointed out before turning to his creator. "Boss, we can't change the past." He finished having thought that would be the case before they ever tried it.

"We will not stop now." The masked man said as he stared at the castle with snow falling around him. In his hands and resting in his lap was a crystal ball slowly collecting snow. "Our failures have already help us in understanding what can work, what won't and why." He continued as his eyes moved to the crystal ball. "Nothing is impossible. We just don't have the power to change history yet, or we just haven't approached our goals the right way." He answered not taking Shinto's words in, sure that there was a way.

"We keep doing this and we're going to get the type of attention that will leave us with more enemies than we can handle." Shinto educated. "I wouldn't be surprised if our exploits have been record by the Uchiha clan already. Now the land of Fire and Konoha will know of our existence for years to come. And now you want to drag Iwa and the Land of Earth into this. We're digging our own grave at this point." Shinto answered.

"If we are digging our own graves, at this point we've only torn the grass off the surface. You wouldn't even be able to fit a piece of paper in this grave." Kamim said from the side of all of them. Appearing in a priestess like robe, she sat on a stone next to an earth made table that even had a large, rock umbrella stopping the snow from getting on the table. She was playing a game of cards with Takamim. He too wore the same clothing and was focused on the card game against Kamim. Resting on the side of the earth table was their staffs with a fox head on each. "Even if both nations tried to kill us, we'd probably still be the ones to win in the long run." She continued with little worry.

"You idiot, if we single-handily took out Konoha and Iwa the other nations would jump on us. And they're at the peak of their power right now. Besides destroying the nations will solve nothing." Shinto responded before looking at his siblings playing cards again. "And would you 2 please return your bodies to their actual age?" Shinto asked.

The next instants 2 adults that were playing cards shrunk down and return to their original appearances and age. The two's real appearance was that of 2 children.

"Then we just pick up everyone else who's in the land of earth and then leave this time period back to the future." Takamim responded in his child voice for himself and Kamim. While he wouldn't admit and neither would Kamim, they both were beginning to miss their other 5 siblings who had been sent to the land of Earth. "Besides, as we are we could kill the Kages for shits and giggles before returning too."

"And have the 5 great elemental nations, Akatsuti and how many other nations know who we are and be ready for us? I may like a challenge...Ok I don't really have a problem do it that way. But I don't want to turn into a hermit hiding from the world, a ruler telling people what to do or a prisoner of war from the fallout. Those are the end results of such paths." Shinto continued.

"This is very much unlike you Shinto. You usual always look for the hardest path. So then, what would you have us do?" The masked man asked becoming sick of Shinto's constant negative attitude. It was unlike the reaper to be so negative. The guy loved to fight even.

"We use all the resource we have to build our strength. Including the Limited Tsukuyomi." Shinto said pointing at the crystal ball.

"Build an army? Are you crazy? Domination of the world isn't what we want." Uzume said to her brother. "We were promised more and robbed of it by so many. Including the Uchiha." She muttered in anger.

"Then have some faith in me. After all, the boss made me with the power of the Shinigami. I can see the right path to take." Shinto said with a smirk under his mask.

"Oh, don't go on about how you have the shinigami's presence again. It got boring ages ago." Uzume shouted.

"Never." Shinto answered smugly. "Jealously isn't easy to live with, but I'll forgive you for it. Because even without the shinigami's presence I know you'll never beat me." Shinto said confident making Uzume fume in anger.

"I hate you." Uzume mumbled and walked away from Shinto to another tree.

"Ignoring me? I who was giving the ability to see fate and end of all beings. Come now, I'm easily the 2nd most important person in the family, just behind the Boss." Shinto said gesturing to the masked man.

"Hey Takamim, you think the shinigami acts the same way as Shinto? Ya know, with the whole godly power thing going on?" Kamim asked Takamim silently as they continued their card game.

"Maybe. It's more probable that not." Takamim said before putting his cards down. "And I win that game too."

"Are you cheating?" Kamim asked scratching her head.

"So what do you think we do then Shinto?" Uzume asked crossing her arms.

Under his mask Shinto grinned wickedly. "Not what but who. I have an idea very similar to the one we just played. We know the 3rd shinobi war will happen regardless of what we do, so we used Iwa's goodies to our advantage. All this has done is sped up that destiny a little. Using a similar method we speed up the ambitions of a person who in this timeline hasn't fully realised it in exchange for Obito."

"It is very early to give him a reason to hate Konoha." Takamim said as he collected the cards and started shuffling them.

"He'll find out the truth eventually. All we're really doing is assuring his destiny and that will only bring us closer to the future we want." Shinto answered.

"Success isn't the goal. Testing our limits takes priority." The masked man said before turning away from the crystal ball for the first time during the entire conversation and looking at Takamim.

"My boy, I have job of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Land of Fire. Konoha Hospital

It wasn't cold and wasn't it a dangerous situation. To say she knew exactly what was going on would be impossible. She was six year old girl from a family with no background in the shinobi arts. She had no preparation for the experience other than some childish thoughts and images of shinobi that were present at all times in the village.

She was silent as she sat in the hospital bed, staring at the white sheets. Her tears had dried up, the nurses had cleaned her of the blood and given her some new cloths. The sight-full images of evidence that had been painted on her were gone as if it had never happened. In a childish way she didn't want to understand what had happened and why.

But she did know that she wouldn't forget seeing her friend stabbed through the chest and then his neck sliced open. Obito covered in blood and coughing in a disgusting fashion. She wasn't sure of what had happened after that. She thinks she grabbed Obito and then something else grabbed then both. And then she fell from air at some point while still clinging to Obito's body. Then someone else came and picked them both up. And then she had let go of Obito as people in white clothing rushed around him. She thought they were doctors. At least she thought they were. She wasn't really focused.

Her senses and mind weren't all there at the moment. Which was why she didn't notice that the room she was in had a clear as day glass window that showed the hallway of the hospital. Standing there looking at the child was the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing his white hokage uniform with hat. Next to him was a young nurse with no more than a year of experience.

"Was she harmed during the conflicted?" Hiruzen asked looking at Rin through the glass.

Taji shook her head. "Besides some bruises from the fall, she's fine. Mentally though, she's not well. Children who witness such things so earlier are left scarred on the inside. I suggest we should monitor her throughout her life. Psychotic breaks aren't unnatural or uncommon in such children and could be dangerous to have her around others her age." Taji said telling the Hokage what could be the end result.

Hiruzen's eyes sunk. "Send her to the Anbu Black Ops. Have her memory wiped clean of this by a Yamaka clan member, and seal everything else that happened on the day. Ensure the seal has an alert if it breaks, is bypassed or is removed. Make note to have it inspected every 3 years." The 3rd Hokage ordered.

"Yes Sir." Taji answered writing it down on a pad before her eyes adjusted to the man with an arm in a sling approaching the two of them. "Lord Kagami Uchiha you should be resting." Taji said the man that lost his hand.

"I ordered him here, Miss Taji." Hiruzen interjected. "I've know this man many years and I am confident that he can walk and talk to me in his condition. Now you will walk with us and report to me the state of Fugaku Uchiha and Roshi of the Stone village." The old man said in rough voice. "My wife has put a lot of faith in your abilities despite your age. I wouldn't like her to be disappointed." He said as he walked followed by Kagami and Taji.

"Yes Sir." Taji responded. "As with cases with Fugaku and Roshi there seems to is a difference in the response to their body from the jutsu used on them. The jutsu used from our understanding, completely erases all chakara from the body leaving the subject unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu nor taijutsu enhanced techniques. With this the subject becomes weakened also. Physical strength for one is weakened greatly, reflexes and responses to stimulants has also decreased. On the subject of Fugaku, he will be completely healthy within a day or so, if the jutsu wears off. Although his eyes have been experiencing some pain and lack of response, most likely because his eyes rely on chakara. But he will be fine." She said thinking about the next subject.

"As for the stone ninja, Roshi. The effect of chakara erasion on his body's systems seems to have greatly turned for the worse. Despite the fact that it has been stated he is a jinjurchi to the public, we can find no evidence what so ever to confirm it other than an seal that holds nothing." She said making Hiruzen stop walking and looked at her in concerned.

"No evidence? I know that man is jinjurchi and have faced the demon inside him before!" Hiruzen growled getting a panicked look from Taji and the full attention of Kagami. "A biju chakara is something easily identified by all. Even the dead still retain the chakara if they have been exposed to it." Hiruzen said calming himself noticing how his words were affecting those around him.

Taji took a breath. "I don't know what to say sir. We can only assume that because Biju are creature made entirely of chakara that because the 4-tails was a part of roshi when the jutsu hit him that it also erased it from his body." She said not so sure of what else could explain it. "Whether it is permanent we don't know."

"The man with the scythe that was summoned used that jutsu." Kagami mumbled having never seen a human summoning. Though, he believed it was possible. "A jutus that erases chakara is a dangerous one. If our reports are correct, the jutsu doesn't just affect the chakara inside the victim. Seals that have been constructed by Fugaku have failed across the village. Scrolls in the Uchiha compound have been released and we have received reports from the strict correctional facility has had seals that were done by Fugaku release. Lucky Fugaku didn't work at the facility for a long time and the seals that were release didn't release prisoner that couldn't be controlled." Kagami said as he had been reports while resting on what had happened.

"Where did you find this out Kagami." Hiruzen asked.

"Some anbu gave me the knowledge. They said they had been given orders by Danzo to inform me of the village's situation." Kagami answered. "Has Danzo spoken to you about the village's state?" Kagami asked curiously on the subject that was Hiruzen and Danzo's rivalry.

"No, hasn't said a thing." Hiruzen said roughly again indicating to drop the subject and move onto to something else. He had expected Danzo do something or say something but his old rival hadn't done anything. He had gone to inspect the defences though. It was concerning. And Danzo was going to act on this. It was coming.

Danzo was the least of his worries though. This masked man was.

Never before had Hiruzen faced an enemy with so little remorse or thought of what their actions could do to the world. The masked man had not given his name so no one had any clue as to who he was, why he did what he did and what his overall goals were. No one with such power did nothing with it. If the masked man didn't use the power he had for some purpose Hiruzen would be willing to cut off his own legs. But what that goal could be he didn't know. And what it had to do with killing Obito Uchiha was an even greater mystery. There was nothing he could connect to the masked man. But there had to be something. He needed to think and consider a lot of things. The old kage could pick out a few instants in which it required so much focus.

The 1st shinobi war alongside Tobirama Senju and his friends was the most difficult period of his life, the birth of his son's was the most happiest, the cloud villages capture of the Nine-tails Jinjurichi Kushina Uzumaki was most stressful and all the meetings with the 5 other elders was always a headache and half. He'd fought against Onoki and Roshi before, he remembered seeing a Biju for the time and he remembered the two tensest moment in his entire life when he's father, Sasuke Sarutobi talked with Madara Uchiha about the hidden leaf village and the moment he fought the 3rd Mizukage during the second war.

Never before had he faced a terrorist as open as this one.

This terrorist was didn't care about the lives of others but was concerned with his own life. He was loud during their interaction for a reason. And that was evident as 3RD Hokage now had hordes of people fully aware and panicking over what had happened. He couldn't cover it up and people were pushing him, trying to bully him into doing what they wanted. If he weren't to humble, several people would have found themselves thrown into an anbu interrogation training facility. Which was basically a deep, dark section of the Prison Konoha had in a volcano. He was certain Tobirama sensei had done so to a few civilians that weren't happy with his actions.

Honestly, Hiruzen wanted to face this man and end him himself because of how damaging the consequence to Konoha were going to be no matter what happens to the masked man. But that didn't change the fact that some of his best shinobi were missing, a terrostist was making demands and that Konoha now had some of Iwa's most valuable objects. But what was most confusing was that the only person who the masked man wants is a boy. Obitio Uchiha. That was the entire reason.

It made no sense.

He had to see the boy. Or what was most likely left of him.

"Kagami. If you feel up to it, perhaps you'd like to join the village council meeting. I imagine the only member not present will be Fugaku and that that some non-council members will be there too. The Uchiha clan needs a representative and I need you deliver a message too." He said as he continued walking through the hospital. "Go to the council chambers, take a nurse if you wish but do take a trusted, strong shinobi too. Await me there. The council has been waiting for me. But tell them I will be on my way soon." He commanded.

"I'll have to speak with the clan first. They may wish someone else to take a representative role. But where are you going?" Kagami asked curiously.

"I'm going to see my wife." Hiruzen answered.

"She's seeing to Obito's recovery, correct." Kagami stated. "I wish to come with you. I want to see how Obito's doing." Kagami said wanting to see how he was. Or if he was still alive.

"No. I want you with the council. Not here in the hospital. Take a nurse if need one." Hiruzen responded not wanting Kagami or anyone who was a member of the council anywhere else. Hiruzen's eyes adjusted and he lightly turned to the direction of one white corridor behind him. "Snake, leave and wait at the village council chamber too. Toad will meet you there, co-ordintate with him to come up with a defensive perimeter outside the Hokage office. Tiger and Ox will remain with me. " He said not bothering to look in Orcohimaru's direction. Next to him Taji's eyes widen never realising that the Hokage still had his guards with him. Kagami didn't acknowledge the guards. He sensed them but didn't see the need to react.

Around the corridor in the opposite direction Hiruzen was facing, Orochimaru smirked as a few doctor jumped seeing him appear from nowhere and casually resting his back on the wall. "Roger Sensei." Orochimaru mumbled as he started walking away his eyes darting to the side. '' _So, he wants me with Jiraiya now. Vill Uchiha and Tompa Akimichi won't be enough to guard him. Nothing wrong with that.'_ He thought casually not too concerned sure that his sensei could handle himself. ' _But more importantly, when did Jiraiya return? And why?'_ Orochimaru thought since his old rival and teammate had practically left the village years ago and just casually came back for a few years at a time. Like he did when he became a Genin teacher.

Every other time he returned it was to talk about his spy network which was spread across the world. He had already reported about it not long ago. A messenger toad would have worked better. Unless it was something that couldn't be risked with a messenger.

' _Bah, no matter. I wonder if he would like to spar.'_ Orochimaru wondered not really concerned as he existed the building.

"I'll speak to the clan. Plus I know someone who'll make a good guard for me." Kagami said as he too walked away and left Hiruzen to met his wife.

Hiruzen nodded and then asked that Taji leave him which she did. He had often come to the hospital to see his wife. She was the 2nd best medical shinobi, just barely behind Tsunade. Although Tsunade had learn most of her medical training through her sensei's wife so there was no denying that Biwako had more experience and composure when it came to the worst of the medic-nin frontlines.

He walked up to the emergency room, noting that the red light was on but the door was open. Inside was a curtain surrounding the medical-nin sitting in four corners and doctors run in and out bringing blood sacks. He entered and made his presence known as he first looked at Obito. He was as pale and motionless as a corpse as green chakara flooded around him and multiple blood transfers were being forced into his body.

He wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Hiruzen's eyes looked to Biwako. Biwako's eyes moved to him but her hands and the hands of the other shinobi didn't separate. The woman frowned before weaving hands and creating a clone that walked up to Hiruzen. Seamlessly and smoothly Biwako's hand returned to the position they were in before and having not stopping suppling chakara to Obito.

Hiruzen nodded and he walked out of the emergency room with the clone. "A shadow clone? I never thought of using the jutsu in such a way." Hiruzen noted with a stern look.

The clone acted the same only having slight signs of sadness in its eyes. "A normal clone, not a shadow clone." The clone said going to touch Hiruzen's arm only for its arm to faze through like a ghost. The clone jutsu only made mirages that could speak and move but were unable to touch objects unless they wanted it to look like it. They used little chakara too meaning the real Biwako could still focus her chakara on the surgery. "That boy should be dead." She said not beating around the bush about it with her Husband.

"His vertebra should have sustained irreversible damage but by some miracle is unharmed. He's lost nearly all his blood and should be brain dead with the lack of blood. But this kid refuses to die. Or maybe the world just isn't done with him." Biwako said in a simple tone.

"Can you save him?" Hiruzen asked.

"96% chance is, he is already dead. But we have sealed and healed the puncture wound. It didn't hit any of his vital organs which I find extreme strange. As for his neck, we will be at this for at least 14 more hours before he is in the clear." Biwako said quite sure of how this was going to end. But the real question that that had been bothering her was one she was hoping Hiruzen could answer. "Why Hiruzen?" She asked with a concerned look.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know anything about the boy other than the fact he is an uchiha." He continued. "I don't understand it. According to the information I've gathered this was for revenge. But what revenge I don't know." He said before Biwako took in the face of the man she had married.

The real face. Not the happy go father and teacher that everyone knew. Not the Hokage legend that had fought in so many battles. But the man who had experienced a full life. Love, pain, and everything in between. It was an old and tired face but one she knew she loved.

"A war will come from this." Hiruzen confirmed aloud more certain of this than anything. Tensions were too high between the villages as it was. "We will find and kill this masked man. And then begin preparations for war." Hiruzen said not willing to let anyone else make the first move.

"We'll make the first move?" Biwako said not liking it. "Hiruzen making the first move will label us as untrustworthy. Even if we do this silently, the other nations will realise this quickly. They are on alert and will realise something is amiss." She said not wanting another war, and if Konoha started making defensive moves then the other villages would follow suit.

"Biwako, we have the stolen treasures of the enemy. Even if we return them, they will see it as an act against them. It will affect the stone villages pride and they will want to regain their honour. They won't listen to our argument that someone just dropped their treasures here and left." Hiruzen said not wanting to think about it. That was the reality of the situation.

There was silence between them as Biwako knew the way her husband thought about things and she too knew that Iwa wouldn't just drop this incident as blackmail or as an attack on konoha. "...Should we return them to iwa?" Biwako questioned making a cold sweat drip down Hiruzen's back.

The thought that been there and it was one he hated and didn't want to consider. But if they held it all, as hostages to black mail the enemy that would start war with them. Could they keep all this silent before iwa started to attack and use it after as a deterrent? Or would iwa find out and make the war Konoha's fault? If they didn't return the treasures, the war would be Konoha's fault.

"I knew that question would come and in a way I can't be mad if you're the one asking." Hiruzen said to Biwako. If someone had suggested during the impending council meeting, Hiruzen was going to snap at them for suggesting it. But from that suggestion, others would voice allied thoughts. "They will remember it forever. How Konoha refused to return their treasures to blackmail and threaten their country. We might get a few years extra peace from it. But the war that comes will be more catastrophic than a war in which we return the treasures." Hiruzen said going with the metamorphic act of taking a band-aid off quickly and less painfull then slowly and more painful.

Biwako frowned with some tears. "I don't want our 2 sons to fight in a war." She said with anger and clenching her fists. "If we hold onto the treasures, we could build our forces, make allies and train stronger soldiers before the war starts. And we could train our sons to lead and protect konoha from the village." She said not wanting to lose them.

"Biwako, you can't decide that for them." Hiruzen said sadly. "They must decide whether they will fight or not." Hiruzen finished only making his wife further enraged.

"I remember what the warning state period was like Hiruzen. We thought we were going to win and that we would called heroes. I remember having those foolish thoughts that resulted only in waking up in the middle of the night sweating, terrified and crying at the memory and forgetting that I was a bed in Konoha. And I was only 8." She said with a rough voice filled with anger. "The dead don't know there heroes. The dead are gone. Just a memory."

"They won't fight. Only trained shinobi will fight." Hiruzen said trying to comfort her although both of them knew he was just staying that to calm her.

"That's what Hashirama and Mito said. And yet children no older than 10 still die for our land." She said.

"I can't stop this war Biwako. I'm not that strong. You know that." Hiruzen said taking Biwako's hands. "How do think our sons would feel knowing that we stopped them from fighting, while their friends and family left to fight?" Hiruzen asked.

Biwako shook her head. "They'd hate us for it. And they would try to fight against our wish." She said with a weak smile with some pride.

"Then we'll train them. Make them so strong that we won't have to worry about their wellbeing." Hiruzen said determined to train his sons. Hiruzen eyes changed though as he focused back on the matter at hand. "We will focus on that soon. But now did you notice anything strange about Obito?" Hiruzen asked curiosity.

Biwako shook her head and steeled her eyes. "No. Nothing. I've gone over his records and other than his parents I can't think of a reason why this happened." Biwako answered getting a face from Hiruzen.

"His parents. They were heroes that died during a conflict with the Suna correct?" Hiruzen asked wanting to confirm it.

Biwako nodded. "Dyaus and Savasi Uchiha. Both trained in the academy and both completed a number of missions. In particular, infiltration mission in Suna. Although approvals for medical check-ups was done by one Izana Uchiha. Dyaus's mother." Biwako said recalling what she could. "I'll get Taji to review all three of their medical records and Obito's. Maybe we can find out something." She finished with a thought. "You're going to go to the council chambers now aren't you?" She asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. The village will want answers plus and solution to this issue." Hiruzen answered.

"What if the masked man returns here? He got into the village somehow and I doubt the ninja here will be able to protect us." Biwako said being honest about the abilities of shinobi here and the abilities of the enemy.

"You have an idea?" Hiruzen asked as Biwako smirked confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Land of Fire. Hokage Office Building

Jiraiya didn't like any of what had happened. The damyio, the corpse, the scroll and the jinjuriki all were left at their door step. There should have been an up roar in the stone village. There should have been panic. All the other nations would have realised through their own spy networks. There would have been commotions of some sort. The moment the masked man had left, Jiraiya immediately sent messager toads to his connections to confirm what had happened. See what Iwa knew, find out if they had been attacked.

"Jiraiya Sensei." Minato started standing next to the experienced shinobi. Once the fighting had stopped Jiraiya and approached and asked Minato to act as his body guard. As per new rules made by the council, all official members of the council had to have 2 guards in times of crisis. Jiraiya was an official member being the Spy master of Konoha. But he didn't have any guards considering his role working across the nations. Therefore Jiraiya had asked Minato and Vill Uchiha to guard him.

Unfortunately Vill was currently guarding the Hokage. So Jiraiya had wanted to ask Morima Senju, but he was acting as a guard to Yokohama Senju who was representative in the council for the Senju clan as Tsunade wasn't returning any time soon.

Minato, Vill and Morima. Seems he would never get to reform team Jiraiya anytime soon.

"You have to say here. Please." The student pleaded to the teacher. Minato was right, there was to much at stake and they needed Jiraiya's strength. He all ready demonstrated it by protecting the 3rd with Orochimaru with the Masked man had kicked the stone ninja to him.

"Don't worry. I have no plan of leaving anytime soon." Jiraiya answer crossing his arms. "Although this meeting is going to be very long and I would very much like to not to be involved. But the information we talk about will be too significant for me to simply ignore." He said very aware of what was about to happen.

12 Clan head members, 6 major merchant business, 5 elders, The Hokage, himself the spy master, the leader of the Anbu Black Ops and the land of fires daminyo as well.

It was going to be a crowed meeting with guards everywhere.

"I'd much rather talk to you about this jutsu you said you created. From your message it sounds complex and useful." Jiraiya said having return to spar and learn of the new jutsu Minato had been said he had recently developed. Something about a new seal design for Kunai knives. Minato was always brilliant student and genius, but he was still only 16 and clearly had other thoughts on his mind. "Although I would like to speak to the girl you were so close to during the conflict. The red haired one? Mmm?" Jiraiya said with an all too happy smirk making Minto sweat at his teacher.

Minato straightened suddenly staring behind Jiraiya, making the teacher turn to the master approaching. Hiruzen was smirking to himself as he walked over to his student.

Biwako continued to amaze him with her thoughtfulness. Hiruzen smirked to himself as he walked towards the Hokage office and noted Jiraiya and his favourite student Minato standing out the front talking. They spotted him and approached.

"Lord Hokage." Minato said bowing to the hokage as Jiraiya just rolled his eyes.

Quickly grabbing the blonde by his hair Jiraiya grinned. "No need to be so formal Minato. Sarutobi sensei hates it." He said with smile that turned to serious face. "But how bad is it?" He asked making the Hokage shake his head.

"As bad as we fear." Hiruzen said with some sadness.

Jiraiya and Minato frowned. "It can't be." Jiraiya said gesturing to his former sensei. "I've contacted all my connections and-"

"Jiraiya." Hiruzen said stopping him. "Leave it for the council. I want you as part of it as you are an official member." He said making Jiraiya nod before he then looked at Minato. "Minato Namikaze, you're a loyal shinobi and strong fighter but I can't have coming inside." Hiruzen said before Minato interjected.

"Minato is acting as one my guards." He said.

Hiruzen looked at him and nodded. "Very good." Hiruzen answered before he stopped going any further. "By the way. Have seen Orochimaru. I sent him here earlier so thought he would be here."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Orochimaru? No. Haven't seen him since he left with you."

Hiruzen frowned and thinking. "Well, it isn't like him to be late. Curious."

"Relax Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya answered. "I'm sure he is on his way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes ago.

' _If I summons snakes and have them posted in 8 different directions across every 20 metres away from the Hokage building and post them on the ground and buildings, I should have a strong sensory area. Though I will need more on the building considering the enemy can fly.'_ Orochimaru thought as he walked to the Hokage building.

He smirked confidently. ' _The ability to fly. Now that is a truly significant jutus. I will have to capture one of the masked persons. I could use such an ability-'_

"Mr Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stopped walking as he turned around to sound of sobbing boy. He had to be no older than 8, dark skin, long black hair and looked a little poor. He might have even mistaken this boy for a girl. Although he did look familiar. Standing of the corner of an alley way he looked at Orochimaru hopeful. "You're the Hokages student, could you help me find my parents? I lost them during the fighting" He said looking pathetic and innocent, eyes shining.

Orochimaru stared at him without much thought. "Sorry I have to—"

The boy gave him no time as he grabbed his leg and clung to him very closely. "Please Mr Orochimaru. I'll—I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't leave alone!" He said squeezing his leg even tighter.

Orochimaru frowned uncomfortably. He didn't have much love for children and looking at this pathetic, frail thing in front of him reminded him somewhat of the child Danzo had ordered him to kidnap for experimentation. That train of thought got to him a moment. He did need more children for his experiments and Danzo had done his part of the deal and covered the tracks of Orochimaru's experiments.

"Let go of me." Orochimaru said a forcefully pushed the child off. There was no need of this child. He had better things to do. The next second he pitched his finger and thumb together and sent a small amount of wind chakra to slice his thumb open. Then, without hand-signs he put his hand on the wall of the alley way.

"Summoning jutsu." A dark green, snake appeared ready for his command. "Escort the child to his parent. Track them down." Orochimaru said as he went to walk away.

"Wait Mr Orochimaru, can't you stay and help me."

Orochimaru shook his head. "No child, I can-" He stopped walking as something very wrong. Seconds ago people were running around looking to prepare for war and yet it had gotten so silent. Where were people?

"I thought you'd help me, like you helped Blue B." The boy said innocently as the snake next to him stared confused. Orochimaru froze hearing that name and suddenly realised why the features of the boy were so familiar. "You feed him those pills, didn't you? Because he was sick, went crazy and was eaten by a demon."

Orochimaru appeared behind the boy holding a kunai to his neck. "Who are you?"

"I thought for sure you'd kidnap me. But still I baited you using the form of a young, helpless boy." He said looking up at Orochimaru who growled in anger at the statement. "It is actions like this that people think you're creep that like boys in his bed."

It was instant. The killing intent coming off Orochimaru was intense as snakes burst from his sleeves and bit into the boy's fresh. "Striking shadow snakes! I'll keep you alive, to find out your secrets."

"No you won't." The boy voice said behind Orochimaru further down the alley way as Orochimaru was wide eyed staring at the snake he had 1st summoned being bitten by his shadow snakes.

' _Substitution? So fast and with an animal? Is that possible? Or...'_

Orochimaru went to turn and saw the real form of the boy. It was one of the masked man's summons. One of the staff wielders.

But as he turned and saw him the world shifted and faded into a dark, cold and snowy environment. His feet were in snow and the wind cold. This wasn't Konoha

It was him. The man that had attacked Konoha. The man with the mask and the Sharigan.

"Hello Orochimaru. I see my follower hasn't resorted to violence." He said before out stretching his hand. "I want to talk to you. I have a proposal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When will the next chapter come?

I don't KNOW? Working sucks. But I should be happy, getting a good job straight out of uni isn't easy.

 **Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


End file.
